Eres mi One piece
by Ducher
Summary: Qué sucederá cuando Luffy sea el rey de los piratas? Qué sucederá cuando Hancock logre adquirir matrimonio con él? Varios romances nacerán en el futuro de One Piece. No necesito el tesoro, porque... tu eres mi One piece.
1. Chapter 1

**Cualquiera que vea One Piece se cansa de esperar. Hay que imaginarse el futuro porque me muero y no veo el final.**

Luffy miró a Hancok y apartó la mirada en cuanto notó que ella se voltearía para verlo.

—¿Ya… ya te vas Luffy?

—Ser el rey de los piratas no es fácil—dijo Nami por su capitán. Luffy no se había molestado en responderle, se había dado la vuelta y se había metido en el barco.

—Oye capitán, ¿no crees que es muy duro dejar a una dama tan hermosa así? —dijo Sanji con un cigarrillo entre los dedos. Le había crecido una barba y guardaba su cursilerías para sí mismo.

—¿Iras a ver a Kaido? —Dijo Zoro a Luffy, que apareció de repente detrás de Sanji.

Luffy se colocó su capa y su sombrero de paja.

—Necesito saber si es verdad que pretende revelarse contra mí.

—¿Y enserio crees que te lo dirá así como así?

—No—miró a Zoro por el rabillo del ojo—pero mirándolo a la cara sabré si me está mintiendo.

Luffy miró a sus camaradas. Entre ellos, Zoro, Jimbe, Sanji, Brook, Usopp, Robin, Nami, Chopper, y Franky.

—¡Chicos sé que todo tenían planes! ¡Lo siento! —Miró a Robin—Lo siento Robin, Tú boda con Law será pronto. Espero que nada de esto sea grave o…—se volteó para ver el Horizonte—tendré que matar a Kaido definitivamente.

—Luffy—habló Robin—Ahora somos la tripulació del Rey de los piratas, no podemos dejarte solo.

—Además…—Sanji se sacó el cigarrillo y sonrió— ¿qué serías sin nosotros? Sin decir de tu bella esposa—el cocinero alzó una ceja—.Llevan cinco años casados y estoy seguro que ni siquiera le has dado un beso.

—Eso no te incumbe, Sanji.

Había pasado un mes y la hermosa Hancock esperaba la llegada de su esposo con ansias. La vieja no dejaba de decirle una y otra vez que necesitaba un heredero ¡Ya estaba Loca de tanta cháchara! Además… ¿cómo tendría un heredero si Luffy ni siquiera la tocaba? Se desnudaba frente a él y la ignoraba, trataba de acercársele más en la cama y el caía rendido completamente. ¡Despertarlo? Inútil, era como intentar despertar un muerto.

Las chicas interrumpieron en su recamara.

— ¡Hebihime-sama, Hebihime-sama! ¡El barco de Luffy-sama se ya se ve a distancia!

— ¡En serio! —La cara deprimida de Hancock desapareció en milésimas de segundos.

La anciana apareció de repente acompañada de su singular "bastón".

—No sabemos cuánto tiempo Luffy permanecerá aquí, así que esta vez sí debes lograr que te embarace.

Las chicas miraron a la anciana y luego a la emperatriz. Estaban completamente avergonzadas con las palabras de la mujer.

—Pero que… pero que dices vieja, no, no, no vuelvas a decir eso—dijo Hancock tan avergonzada que tuvo que cubrirse el rostro.

—Tú prepárate. No puedo creer que en todos estos años no hayas podido llegar a nada ¿no será que ya te estás poniendo vieja?

— ¿¡Qué estás diciendo vieja!? —Dijo la emperatriz rabiosa—¡Ya verás cómo esta vez no se me escapa! O, o… o por lo menos… lo intentaré—terminó diciendo aun más avergonzada.

Hancock se acercó al muelle. Todas las chicas le abrieron paso para que recibiera a su amado. Luffy comenzó a descender del barco y mientras lo hacía estaba más serio de lo común.

—Luffy ¿ha sucedido algo? —Preguntó la emperatriz, preocupada.

—No solo Kaido, Big Mom y los seguidores de Barbanegra. Me guardan rencor por su muerte.

—Entonces, yo también lucharé.

—No, no será necesario— Luffy miró a Hancock a los ojos y sonrió—.No me convertí en el rey de los piratas para someter a nadie o para ser el más poderoso, solo quiero ser libre. Necesito hacerles entender eso o…

—O tendremos que destruirlos a todos—dijo Zoro y sujetó la empuñadura de sus espadas.

La tarde fue exageradamente extensa. Se celebró una gran cena por el regreso de los Muguiwuaras y se cantó y bailó por largas horas.

Luffy tomó un baño tras hartarse de carne y continuó hacia la habitación.

"Estoy muerto de cansancio"

En cuanto abrió la puerta notó una figura sobre la cama. Se acercó más y logró ver a Hancock con una juego de dormir, bien corto y bien sexy.

—Creí que aun estabas con los demás—dijo Luffy.

Hancock bajó el rostro ensombrecido.

— ¿Y por eso viniste para acá?

—No, vine para acá porque estoy muerto de cansancio.

— ¿Luffy? —Hancock trató de mirarlo pero estaba en un short que dejaba al descubierto todo su pecho y abdomen. Se había convertido en todo un hombre, musculoso y sensual.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Hancock quería evitar hacer esa pregunta a toda costa, pero cada vez que la miraba con la misma indiferencia algo le gritaba que la hiciera, aunque la respuesta fuese un golpe bien certero en el corazón.

—Necesito que me digas… dímelo, por favor ¿por qué… por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo?

Luffy frunció los ojos hacia ella.

—Ni yo lo sé bien, Hancock.

—Entonces… te casaste conmigo porque te aburría pidiéndote matrimonio cada día, es eso ¿verdad? Estoy segura que solo no quieres decírmelo.

—No, no es por eso.

Hancock lo miró, no muy convencida.

— ¿Entonces por qué no me has dado siquiera un beso?

—Por favor Hancock…

— ¿O por qué ni siquiera me has dado la mano?

—Hancock…

—O por lo menos una sonrisa de afecto.

—Ya, por favor…

—Desde que te convertiste en el Rey de los piratas ni siquiera has sido el mismo.

—Hancock…

— ¡No sé, si fue porque te hartaste de mis peticiones, no sé, si solo te casaste porque sí, pero… pero… ahora debes tomar la responsabilidad!

— ¿De qué hablas Hancock?

Hancock comenzó a llorar, no solo por el dolor, sino por la vergüenza de tener que decir aquello, porque al parecer Luffy ni siquiera se lo imaginaba.

—¡Quiero que me beses, Luffy! ¡Quiero que me acaricies, que me abraces, que me hagas el amor! ¡Y si no es amor lo que sientes por mi, entonces, solo hazme tuya! ¡O por lo menos… por lo menos dame algo!

Luffy la miró sorprendido. Él seguía siendo el mismo pero a la vez había cambiado, Ya no tenía 19 o 20 años, ya tenía 28. Aunque quisiera, no podía ver las cosas de una misma manera.

—Solo dime… ¿Qué quieres que te dé?

—Cuando te alejas, cuando te vas por meses y a veces ni siquiera sé sí regresarás…. tengo miedo… terror a perderte. Quiero tener una parte de ti, algo que solo tú me puedas dar. Dame… Dame un hijo, Luffy. —Estas últimas fuera como escupir espinas para Hancock. Fueron las palabras más difíciles que había dicho en toda su vida.

Luffy se acercó a la cama miró, a Hancock a los ojos y luego exploró su cuerpo. La mujer se enrojeció aun más y recogió sus manos sobre el pecho. Luffy se subió encima de ella y se acomodó sobre su cuerpo, luego le sujetó las manos y las atrapó a ambos lados del colchón.

—Lu…Luf—tartamudeó ella pero antes de seguir, él le dio un beso.

Al Luffy besarla, lo hizo apasionadamente ejerciendo poder contra su cuerpo. La emperatriz gimió.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres esto?

Hancock asintió levemente.

 **Un Luffy adulto, tiene que cambiar ¿verdad?**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola, chicos! Terminé al fin el dibujo que realmente quería como representación de esta historia, Espero que les guste.**

Mientras se festejaba, Sanji permanecía apartado de la multitud fumando un cigarrillo. No podía para de pensar en su amada.

— ¿Te sucede algo?—Apareció Zoro a sus espaldas.

Sanji se volteó para ver al peli verde y volvió a su posición.

—Todo esto es una mierda. Ahora que Big Mon se volvió hostil nuevamente, Pudding y yo…—respiró profundo.

—Creí que ella estaba dispuesta a venir contigo.

—Y lo está, pero ellos son su familia—Sanji se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca y al expulsar el humo alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo estrellado— ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

El semblante de Zoro se volvió aun más serio. No parecía dispuesto a contestar la pregunta.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Por un lado la mujer que te recuerda a tu amiga de infancia y por el otro, la camarada que te ha acompañado por años.

— ¿Cómo es que siempre terminas metido en todo, cocinero de mierda?

A Sanji se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Creí que ya habíamos dejado eso atrás, espadachín de pacotilla.

Zoro lo miró de reojo y también sonrió.

Trafalgar Law apareció a espaldas de Robin. La arqueóloga permanecía apartada mientras se tomaba una bebida.

—¿Estás preocupada por muguiwara-ya, Robin?

A Robin le tomó por sorpresa aquella voz y enseguida se volteó. Al ver a su prometido, le dedicó una sonrisa y abandonó la copa en una mesita que había a su lado

—No pensé que te vería hoy.

Law se acercó a la mujer y se posicionó a su lado, no le sonrió, no le tomó la mano o la abrazó o la besó, solo se quedó mirando la distancia.

—Si todo se complica, pueden contar con nosotros.

— Gracias—Robin lo miró de reojo y le agarró la mano. Law no se resistió—Sabíamos que ninguno de ellos se conformaría, pero todo esto está sucediendo a raíz de que jamás pudimos encontrar el One Piece. Luffy se convirtió en el rey de los piratas básicamente porque lo comenzaron a reconocer como tal.

—Creo que ningún otro pirata merece ser el rey tanto como él. Además, Muguiwara-ya es fuerte.

Robin le apretó la mano a Law y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Te extrañé—dijo Robin de repente. Esta vez fue Law quien la miró de reojo.

La arqueóloga comenzó a caminar hacia la playa y mientras lo hacía, Law la siguió, tomados de la mano.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la vista de todos, Robin se volteó hacia Law, lo abrazó y le bezo el cuello. Él se asombró pero inmediatamente volvió en sí y enrolló sus fuertes brazos en la cintura de Robin. Law no le besó el cuello pero si se lo lamió. La mujer se tensó un momento pero luego se le escapó una risita.

—Duerme conmigo hoy—le dijo Robin en el oído a Law—por favor.

Law se separó de Robin, la miró a los ojos y luego se dio la vuelta.

—Me están esperando, Robin. Te veo luego.

Robin se quedó de pie mientras lo veía ir. Cuando la oscuridad apagó completamente la figura de Law, la arqueóloga miró hacia el mar.

Un grupo de chicas apostaban muy animadas en medio de la fiesta. Entre todas, Nami era la más activa, estaba ganando una buena suma en cada ronda.

—¡Vamos daditos, no me fallen!—dijo la navegante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lanzó los dados. Nuevamente la fortuna la había acompañado—¡Quizás hoy me haga millonaria al fin!

—Lo dudo—dijo Zoro que apareció al lado de la navegante. El semblante de Nami cambió.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No puedo estar aquí?

Nami se puso en pie e intentó forzar una sonrisa a sus compañeras de juego.

—Creo que la suerte se me fue, chicas, así que me retiro.

—Pero si estabas ganando hasta ahora mismo, Nami.—Dijo una.

—No es necesario que tire los dados nuevamente para saberlo—La peli naranja agarró la bolsa con oro y salió a toda prisa de allí. Zoro la siguió.

—¡Nami!

Nami siguió adelante sin mirar atrás.

—¡Nami!—Zoro la agarró fuertemente por la mano y la detuvo. Era la mano que sujetaba la bolsa con oro, ya que el espadachín ejercía demasiada fuerza, la dejó caer.

— ¿Deseas algo?—Dijo ella claramente enfadada.

—Necesito que no dejes que esto te afecte.

—Sí no quieres que esto siga así ¡acaba de decidirte de una maldita vez! ¡Es ella, o yo!

Zoro frunció los ojos hacia Nami y la aló hacia él. La apretó contra su cuerpo, la agarró fuertemente por la nuca y la besó con mucho deseo. Cuando sus labios se separaron, ambos terminaron jadeando.

—Sí lo que quieres es esto, no hay necesidad de elegir—llevó una mano al rostro de Nami dispuesto a volverla a besar—podemos hacerlo cuantas veces quieras.

Nami lo separó de ella furiosa y le plantó una bofetada.

—¡Eres un idiota!—Dijo ella y salió a correr. El peli verde le aceleraba el corazón a tal punto que incluso se olvidó de su preciado oro.

Zoro llevó una mano a su mejilla mientras la veía ir.

— ¿Quién las entiende?

Hancock despertó y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su lado, pero Luffy ya no estaba. Se sentó sobre la cama y miró a todos partes.

Se puso en pie enrollada en las sábanas.

—¡Luffy! ¡Luffy!—Hancock bajó el rostro, sonrió al recordar los besos y las caricias de Luffy, pero luego se entristeció—Siempre se va sin despedirse. Supongo que algunas cosas no cambiarán.

 **Y… he terminado por ahora.** **He hecho un dibujo de la noche que pasan juntos Hancock y Luffy. Lo nombré igual que esta historia y lo subí a Devianart. Me gustaría que lo vieran. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y déjenme saber lo que piensan. He venido a fanfiction porque creí que podía hacer amigos. Alguien me dijo que para hacer un amigo debo ser un amigo. Creo que es cierto, pero si ni siquiera se voltean para verme, dudo que lo logre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Chicos, por algún motivo, algo, en lo más profundo de mí, me pide que haga este Fic cuando en realidad quiero dar vida al siguiente capítulo de Más One Piece. Espero que no esté en un error ya que me gustaría continuar a la par con ambas. No sean malos y déjenme dicho algo, cualquier cosa. Hasta… a ver, déjenme pensar: Oye Ducher! Esto no sirve, no gastes más tu tiempo que es una mierd… así sabré si no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. Tengo muy presente lo que me dijo DLeonor: si la historia no me convence que no debería publicarla (me gusta escribirme con DLeonor, me gustan sus consejos y es suuuper!) pero, para mí en este instante, no es el problema, ya que la historia me gusta y quiero desglosar una serie de cosas que me gustaría que pasasen en un futuro lejano de One Piece. Estoy hartando con el bla bla bla ¿verdad? Solo… díganme que les pareció.**

Luffy, su esposa y los demás muguiwuaras esperaban en el muelle. Un barco se veía a la distancia y en la proa, una figura.

Luffy miraba hacia el horizonte con los ojos fruncidos y Hancock notó preocupación en su mirada.

—¿Qué sucede, Luffy?

El rey pirata miró a su reina y sonrió, fue una amplia sonrisa, pero la mujer advirtió que la forzó.

—No tienes que sonreír así, no te obligues por favor y solo dímelo.

Luffy apartó la mirada y enseguida apagó la sonrisa.

—No quiero que Sabo se involucre en esto. Ahora tiene una familia que cuidar. Además…

—¿Además?

—No quiero que termine igual que Ace… o Shanks.

Las palabras de su esposo la hirieron profundamente en el alma. Respiró profundo. Miró la mano de Luffy e intentó tomarla, pero no pudo, el rostro se le enrojeció y los nervios la dominaron. El simple hecho de recordar la noche anterior, los labios de su esposo por primera vez besaron su cuerpo y sus manos, lo exploraron. Se le escapó un leve chillido y enseguida se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Debía contener sus pensamientos si es que no quería caerse de las piernas.

Zoro se acercó al muelle junto a los demás, había tomado una siesta y el tiempo se le había escapado de las manos. Miró a todas direcciones, vio a Luffy, luego a Hancock, a las demás chicas de la isla, Brook, Usopp, Franky, Jimbei, Chopper, Sanji, Robin y finalmente… Nami. Ooooh, que linda es! En cuanto aquel pensamiento lo invadió apartó la mirada instantáneamente. El pecho lo presionaba y los instintos le querían arrebatar el control. La noche anterior dejó escapar algunos y terminó con un golpe en la cara, así que esta vez no lo iba a permitir… aunque eso no significaba que no pudiera acercarse.

El espadachín caminó hacia el grupo y se posicionó justo detrás de la navegante. Zoro era capaz de percibir su aroma.

Nami sintió un rose a sus espaldas. No necesitó voltearse, el cuerpo le temblaba y el corazón se desbocaba en el pecho. Era él.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—¿Por qué lo estaría?

A Zoro se le escapo una sonrisa y la chica fue capaz de sentirla en su cuello.

—Con los años, has perdido la habilidad para mentir.

Nami comenzó a respirar con mayor dificultad. Hacía prácticamente lo imposible por controlarse.

—Eres un, eres un…—se mordió el labio inferior—. No sé dónde tenía la cabeza cuando te confesé mis sentimientos como una idiota—dijo la chica, rodeó a Zoro y seguidamente a las demás personas para colocarse a un lado de Luffy.

Zoro la siguió con la mirada durante el recorrido y finalmente, miró al mar.

Nami miró a Hancock y luego a su capitán. Hacían una linda pareja. Entonces pensó: Será que nunca podré…—respiró profundo y también miró hacia el mar.

El barco ancló por fin en el muelle. Sabo tenía una sonrisa enorme mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—¡Ten cuidado de no caer!—Se escuchó decir a una voz femenina a espaldas de Sabo.

De pronto, un niño salió detrás del peli amarillo corriendo y se lanzó hacia Luffy. El del sombrero de paja abrazó al niño con una sonrisa.

—¡Tío! Quería verte hace mucho, tío, pero pa me dijo que estabas demasiado ocupado.

—Siempre tengo tiempo para ti, Ace.

El niño miró a Luffy y sonrió. El rey pirata vió en aquel niño a su fallecido hermano, aunque tenía pelo rubio como el padre y ojos azules como la madre, se destacaban sus pecas y sus personalidad.

—Ace ¿no le ibas a dar esto a Luffy-san?—Dijo una mujer de pelo corto naranja y ojos azules, mientras sostenía una hoja de papel.

—Oh! Casi lo olvido—Ace miró a Luffy—Es un dibujo para ti y la tía Hancock.

— Ves—dijo la mujer—No deberías dejarlo por ahí.

—Para mí también—dijo Hancock sonriente y el pequeño asintió—Gracias, Ace.

Por fin, Sabo llegó frente a Luffy y le extendió la mano. El pelinegro sostuvo el saludo que luego se volvió un fuerte abrazo.

—Hemos preparado un gran banquete para su llegada—dijo Hancock—Y hay ricos postres para ti, Ace.

—Siiiií!

Los demás muguiwaras se acercaron y también saludaron a Sabo, a su esposa y al pequeño Ace.

—¡Zoro!—Gritó Ace con una alegría tremenda—¡Esta vez sí que me enseñaras a usar la espada ¿verdad?!

—Ace!—Lo regañó la madre—Estás siendo grosero con Zoro-san.

Zoro sonrió.

—No se preocupe. Todos somos familia—dijo el espadachín y miró a Ace—En cuanto a la espada, aun te faltan unos años más.

—¿Más? Pero si ya tengo cuatro.

—¿Cuatro ya? Pero si eres todo un hombrecito—dijo Nami que de casualidad, luego de saludar a la madre de Ace, había escuchado la conversación.

—Verdad que sí, Nami—dijo el niño y miró a la madre por el rabillo del ojo—san.

Nami sonrió también.

—Nami está bien, pequeño—dijo y le tocó la nariz. Luego miró a Zoro, el rostro le cambió totalmente—Por ahora, puedes enseñarle con una espada de madera.

—¡Sí, sí!—dijo Ace con una sonrisa de orea a oreja.

Zoro miró a Nami con los ojos fruncidos y luego miró a la madre de Ace.

—Sí me permite, puedo hacer lo que ha dicho mi camarada.

—Si estás dispuesto Zoro-san, no me importaría.

Robin se acercó a Sabo y sin titubeos, lo abrazó. Estaba muy feliz de verlo, muchas cosas habían pasado y no se habían podido encontrar nuevamente.

—Veo que has estado bien, Sabo.

—Perfectamente, Robin. Me dijeron que te vas a casar.

Robin sonrió.

—Sí

Sabo apenas logró sonreír al verla tan feliz por su matrimonio.

—Veo que estás muy feliz. Eso… es bueno.

—Y tu familia es espectacular, Sabo. No había podido ver más a tu hijo, ha crecido bien.

—Aah.

La mujer de ojos azules y pelo naranja miró a su esposo y a Robin hablando. La felicidad que mostraba su rostro repentinamente, se esfumó. Los recuerdos la comenzaron a atormentar, los recuerdos de años atrás, mientras dirigían la Armada Revolucionaria, Sabo miraba a Robin con otros ojos.—¡Eso es pasado! ¡Es pasado!—se dijo la chica, pero aun así no pudo retener las ganas de acercárseles.

—¿Sabo?

Sabo enseguida apartó la mirada para ver a su esposa.

—Me dijiste que en cuanto llegáramos querías hablar algo importante con Luffy-san. Me adelantaré con Hancock-san y los demás para dejarlos a solas.

—Fue un placer volverte a ver, Sabo—dijo Robin con una sonrisa—. También me adelantaré para que puedan hablar.

Luego de que todos se saludaran y hablaran por algunos minutos, se alejaron para dejar hablar a Luffy y a Sabo.

Luffy aun tenía en sus manos el dibujo de Ace. En él estaban representados sus camaradas, Hancock, Sabo, su esposa y él. A pesar de las complicaciones del corazón o de algún que otro obstáculo, todos eran felices o por lo menos, vivían en paz. No quería arruinar aquello y mucho menos…

—No permitiré que vengas conmigo a luchar, Sabo.


	4. Chapter 4

Nami caminaba rabiosa por uno de los corredores, la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella cada vez que recordaba esa noche y no tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentarlo "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" "¡No, no, Nami, él te va a escuchar!" El debate mental la tenía aturdida y solo ayudaba a enfurecerla más.

"¡Si estaba tan borracha al punto de cometer semejante estupidez, como es que recuerdo cada segundo de ese momento!?"

—¡ALGUIEN PUEDE EXPLICARME!—Dijo al fin, pues estaba loca por gritar.

{ {Llegamos al final del recorrido y no encontramos el One Piece. Luffy apenas podía mirarnos a los ojos y yo apenas pude reconocerlo. Sus sueños habían sido arrojados por un precipicio y los nuestros… ni decirlo. Nos detuvimos en una isla y bebimos por horas. Luffy apenas tocó la carne, Sanji se olvidó del cigarrillo, Borrok, Chopper y Usopp no paraban de llorar, Franky parecía un completo robot, Robin no parecía tener alma, Jimbe cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, Zoro se encerró en su cuarto de entrenamiento y yo… ni siquiera sé cómo me sentía yo. Supongo que estaba igual que los demás.

Luego de haberme emborrachado comencé a vomitar, una y otra vez, ya ni sabía de donde venía tanto vómito. "No encontramos el One Piece. Ok" me dije "pero ya no me guardaré más estos sentimientos, son tortuosos"

Casi a rastras, tambaleándome de pared en pared llegué hasta la habitación de Zoro. Toqué la puerta. No abrió.

—¡Abre idiota que sé que estás ahí! ¡No quieres que te vean llorando!?

En eso, la puerta se abrió. Zoro estaba rabioso.

—¡No tienes nada que hacer, Nami!?

—Tienes razón…—perdí el equilibrio y terminé aguantándome de su pecho. Levanté el rostro y lo atrapé mirándome. Me avergoncé tanto que lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas. Él terminó en el suelo, al igual que yo apenas se podía mantener de pie—¡no tengo nada que hacer Y QUÉ!

—Mujer loca—dijo él y terminó recostándose completamente en el suelo.

Yo comencé a reír como una desquiciada y me le acerqué. Me coloqué encima de él, me senté a horcajadas y recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Lo abracé, lo abracé muy fuerte y comencé a llorar.

—¡Oye, Nami, ¿qué demonios haces?!—Me dijo, obviamente avergonzado.

—Sí que estoy loca—murmuré—Estoy más que loca por haberme enamorado de ti.

No sabría que decir en cuanto a su reacción, no podía ver su cara, pero recuerdo perfectamente el sonido de su corazón. No habló, no por unos minutos.

—Estás borracha, Nami.

Levanté mi cabeza de su pecho y enrollé los brazos en su cuello, acerqué mi labios a los suyos y continué hasta que los tuve lo suficientemente cerca de su oído.

— ¿Eres idiota? ¿Crees que te diría esto si no estuviese borracha?

Sentí una risita en mí oído y automáticamente me apretó las caderas contra él.

—Tienes razón. Tampoco haría esto de no estarlo—me dijo, me recogió el cabello con la mano disponible y me comenzó a besar el cuello.

Recuerdo perfectamente el estado de mi piel. A penas pude mantener mis sentidos a causa de aquellos besos.

—Quiero más, Nami.

En cuanto escuché eso, reaccioné y me aparté toda excitada y asombrada de mi misma. No sé si fue por la sorpresa o por arte de magia, pero la borrachera se esfumó.

Lo miré apenada.

—Olvida lo que sea que haya pasado aquí—dije enseguida.

Él me frunció los ojos.

— ¿Y lo que dijiste?

—¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estabas delirando?

—Creí que esa eras tú.

No supe que responder a eso así que me puse en pie y salí de allí a toda prisa. Quería creer que era un sueño ¿pervertido? Ok, pervertido, pero sería solo eso, un sueño.}}

Llegó hasta su habitación y tocó la puerta. Esta vez, el espadachín abrió enseguida y además, le estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Puedo saber porque mierda estas sonriendo?

—Me encanta verte así y creo adivinar por qué. Recordaste es anoche de nuevo.

Nami se enrojeció pues el espadachín estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Cuándo planeas devolverme mi oro?—Dijo ella al fin lo que realmente quería decir.

—Este?—Dijo Zoro mientras agarraba la bolsa de oro que había dejado caer Nami la noche anterior.

—Ese mismo.

—Creí que ya era mío—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ni sueñes.

—Toma, anda—extendió la bolsa hacia la chica. Nami trató de tomarla pero antes de lograrlo, Zoro la tomó por la mano y la abrazó—Creo que amenos merezco esto.

Nami sintió una tormenta en el pecho.

—Pr- pronto… Sabo-y-Luffy, volverán- deveriamos… deveriamos…

Zoro se apartó de ella y le entregó la bolsa en las manos. El espadachín miró a la chica a los ojos, era una mirada cargada de deseo.

—¿Sabes por qué no tengo necesidad de elegir, Nami? Al parecer…—murmuró inclinándose hacia ella y tocándose el pecho— este ya eligió por mí.—Dijo y salió de la habitación dejando a la chica trastornada.

* * *

—Ahora mismo sé lo que estás pensando, Luffy—Dijo Sabo—Yo no soy una pirata y tengo una familia que cuidar pero… tú no decides eso por mí.

—Sabo, yo…

Sabo le impidió seguir.

—Lucharé a tu lado, y si no me lo permites como has dicho, haré mi propio lado.

—Pero y Ace, Sabo, y tu esposa?

—Ambos lo entenderán…—Sabo puso una mano en el hombre de Luffy y luego lo abrazó—hermanito.

Luffy permaneció con los ojos bien abiertos, necesitaba pensar, pero la calidez de aquellas palabras y de aquel abrazo familiar, le arrebató una lágrima.

—Gracias, Sabo.

"Pero igualmente, no lo permitiré"

 **Ok, este capítulo no avanzó mucho pero, sinceramente espero que les haya gustado. Con gusto aceptaré sus comentarios. Soy Ducher : ) Nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HE VUELOTO NAKAMAS! A causa de una enfermedad me tuve que mantener lejos de Fanfiction pero eso ya es historia… realmente no, debería hacer más reposo pero, ME ABUUURROOO!**

* * *

Hancock había hecho hasta lo imposible porque aquella cena fuese perfecta y, lo logró. Fue una noche agradable para todos, aunque algunos parecían un poco ¿cómo decirlo? Tensos. El claro ejemplo eran Nami y Zoro. Ella ya imaginaba que había algún sentimiento entre los dos pero para que mostraran ese tipo de tensión… algo importante había pasado entre ambos y de hecho, estaba feliz con eso.

Unos años atrás la emperatriz comenzó a odiar a Nami sin notarlo, llegó a creer en muchas ocasiones que Luffy sentía algo por ella, pero con el tiempo descubrió que era así también con Robin y posteriormente con todos sus nakamas.

Ya era la hora de dormir. Mañana sería un día atareado y al día siguiente partirían hacia el lugar del encuentro. La flota del rey de los piratas se prepararía para derrotar a los emperadores restantes y a los seguidores fieles de Barbanegra. La muerte de Barbanegra en realidad no había sido culpa de Luffy. Aquel hombre había corrido hacia el filo de la espada y además, merecía morir—pensó Hancock—Si hubiesen visto lo vergonzosa que fue su muerte, esos seguidores estúpidos ya se habrían olvidado de su existencia.

—¿En qué piensas?—Preguntó Hancock a su esposo. Luffy estaba sentado sobre la cama con la cabeza gacha así que ella se sentó a su lado.

—No sé si será correcto hacer lo que voy a hacer.

—¿Por tu hermano?

Luffy asintió.

—¿Por qué no sería correcto? Solo estás preocupado por él y su familia.

—No, Hancock. Creo que es más por mi egoísmo—Luffy miró a Hancock con la mirada marchita—En realidad no quiero volver a perder a un hermano.

—Luffy…

—De hecho, tengo miedo de perder a cualquiera de mis nakamas o… o a ti.

A la emperatriz se le enrojeció el rostro pero al ver el estado de su esposo no demoró ni un segundo en abrazarlo. La cabeza de Luffy descansaba en el pecho de Hancock y la mujer notó que aquello solo la puso más nerviosa.

Luffy enrolló sus fuertes brazos en la cintura de la mujer y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas.

—Ahora soy el rey de los piratas, Hancock. Debo ser más fuerte, mucho más para poder protegerlos, así que, esta será la última vez que me veas llorar.

Hancock le acarició la cabellera negra y luego de pasar un largo rato, Luffy quedó profundamente dormido en su seno.

* * *

Sanji no podía conciliar el sueño. No paraba de pensar en su amada Pudding. ¿Será que le habrán hecho daño?—se preguntó— ¿por qué no puedo ni cerrar los ojos siquiera?

Era tanta la inquietud que se puso en pie y caminó hacia el balcón. Desearía que llegara volando, como un ángel—pensó.

El cocinero abrió las ventanas y dio un paso hacia el balcón.

—¡Sanji-san!—escuchó una linda voz.

—Valla, ya estoy delirando—dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Sanji-san!

—Espera—levantó la cabeza hacia la oscuridad de la noche y enfocó la mirada—Esto no es un delirio. ¡Pudding-chan!

—¡Sanji-san!—Se escuchó la voz con claridad y seguidamente se vio una figura sobre una alfombra voladora.

—¡Pudding-chan!

—Sanji-san—se escuchó decir a la chica con llanto y se arrojó a los brazos del cocinero.

—Pudding-chan—dijo nuevamente el cocinero y abrazó a la chica con la fuerza suficiente como para no volver a separarse de ella—Te extrañé tanto, tanto.

La chica se enrojeció y comenzó a llorar.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Ambos se separaron para mirarse el rostro.

—¿Eso es… es un golpe?—Dijo Sanji asombrado mientras acariciaba el rostro de Pudding.

Pudding bajó la mirada.

—Desde que fuiste a pedirme en matrimonio ella… ella…—dijo Pudding mientras agarraba con fuerza la camisa de Sanji y siguió llorando.

—¡Esa maldita mujer me las pagará!—Dijo Sanji con furia—¡¿Cómo se atreve a tocarte?!

—Ya no importa Sanji-san, ahora estoy contigo. Además, sé qué se enfrentarán dentro de unos días, quería apoyarte y verte una vez más. Tengo miedo… mucho miedo—abrazó a Sanji nuevamente—miedo de perderte.

—No me perderás, Pudding-chan. Para derrotar a tu madre yo... me he hecho mucho más fuerte.

—También, tengo algo importante que decirte.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es sobre Katakuri-onisan. Él… él ha abandonado a Mama.

—¿Cómo?

—Al parecer planea apoyar a Luffy-san en esta guerra.

—Eso no tiene sentido ¿Por qué Katakuri haría eso?

—No estoy segura pero creo que es porque Mama planea usar cierta arma contra Luffy-san y Katakuri-onisan no está de acuerdo. Él me dijo que no perdona lo que me ha hecho a mí o a cualquiera de sus hermanos y que la detendrá… aunque tenga que matarla, pero…

—Necesita mi ayuda.

—Sí, Mama es verdaderamente fuerte.

—Me preocupa esa arma de la que hablas ¿qué tipo de arma será? Luffy se ha hecho ciertamente fuerte y puedo decir sin duda alguna que no le sería problema matar a Kaido o a Big Mama.

—También lo he pensado Sanji-san y nada pasa por mi cabeza.

Sanji suspiró y acarició nuevamente el rostro de la chica.

—Ya es tarde, debes estar cansada. Será mejor que duermas.

Pudding asintió y miró hacia el interior de la habitación.

—Hay una sola cama—dijo estas palabras con el rostro colorado.

—No te preocupes, yo dormiré en el sofá.

Ambos caminaron hacia el interior de la habitación tomados de la mano. Sanji se dirigió hacia el sofá y Pudding se acostó en la cama. Pasó casi una hora pero ninguno de los dos podía dormir.

Pudding levantó la cabeza y miró a Sanji recostado. El sofá era demasiado pequeño para él y verlo tan incómodo la hacía sentir mal.

—¿Sanji-san?

—¿Sí, Pudding-chan?

—Ven—Palpó la cama a su lado—Estas incómodo ahí ¿verdad?

—¡No…! No tanto.

—Entonces, ven.

Sanji caminó hacia la cama y trató de acostarse lo más distante que pudo de la chica. Ahora sí que no podré dormir—pensó.

La chica se acercó a él y recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Sanji.

—¿Pudding-chan?

—Hasta mañana, Sanji-san.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto, espero sus comentarios.**


	6. Capitulo: 6

**Hola a todos. Disculpenme por la demora. Ahora esta historia está en Wattpad, digo por si la prefieren leer allí.** **Debo decir: Esta historia es la secuela de otra historia que está aquí, en fanfiction, la cual se llama "Más One Piece". Nunca dije nada por que aquella es más de acción que de romance y como ven, está es al revés. Lo digo, porque muchas cosas de las que hablo aquí, como la muerte de Barbanegra, ocurren en aquella historia :)** **Y sin más. Espero que disfruten este capítulo :3**

Era tarde en la noche cuando Robin sintió unos toques en su ventana. La mujer aun estaba adormilada, bostezó disimuladamente y se puso en pie.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Quién esperas que sea?—Dijo una voz con cierta rabia. Robin la reconoció en seguida.

—¿Law?—dijo la mujer y abrió la ventana. Law permanecía de pie en medio del balcón—. ¿Por qué me hablas de ese modo?

— ¿No sentiste nada cuando lo viste?

Robin sonrió pero enseguida se calmó y lo miró a los ojos.

—Yo nunca sentí nada semejante por Sabo, Law.

—Quizás… pero él por ti, sí.

— ¿Estás celoso?

—No. Solo vengo a verte.

Robin volvió a sonreír y lo miró de reojo.

—Tu nunca vienes a verme, y menos a mi cuarto.

—Puedes dejar de sonreír, maldita sea. No ves que me es difícil controlarme.

—Pero yo no quiero que te controles.

—Si por lo menos…—él se acercó más a ella—fingieras ser un poco menos sensual.

—Pero es que quiero que me toques—pasó una mano por su cuello—… Law. Sabes—ella también se acercó a él—si sigues así…—sonrió con ironía— a mí no me importaría tener una aventura con Sabo. Después de todo… tu y yo, aun no estamos casados.

Law la agarró por la cintura y sin nada de delicadeza la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—No juegues conmigo, Robin—susurró en el oído de ella.

—No ves que me muero de hambre, Law—ella apoyó sus seno contra el pecho del hombre—Necesito que me alimentes un poco, solo un poco hasta la noche de bodas.

Law puso sus manos en el trasero de la mujer y la apretó contra su miembro erecto. Ella soltó un gemido de placer en su oído.

—Luego no me pidas más, Robin—susurró él con evidente deseo.

Enseguida la trepó encima de él, enrollando las largas piernas de la mujer a su cintura. La comenzó a besar, pero no con dulzura, sin no con clara pasión.

Robin le arrebató el sombrero y lo dejó caer. Introdujo sus manos en la cabellera del hombre y se adueñó de la situación.

Law no permitió que Robin dominara por más tiempo. La llevó contra la pared, le metió una mano en el sujetador y masajeó su pecho. Robin sintió tal placer que se debilitó, así que hundió su rostro en el cuello de Law y lo abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban.

Law llevó la otra mano a la intimidad de ella. Robin apretó las piernas con más fuerza a su alrededor y dijo entre gemidos en el oído del hombre:

—Te quiero dentro de mí, Law.

Él sonrió de lado.

—Creí que teníamos un trato, Robin.

Robin le acarició la cabellera luego le besó el cuello, le lamió la oreja e hizo el gemido más sensual de todos. Luego comenzó la restregarle los senos a Law y a moverse suavemente sobre el miembro erecto.

—Law… Law—susurraba Robin—Ah… Law. No te gusta, Law?— decía con voz cada vez más melosa.

Y Law solo jadeaba y masajeaba más sus senos y la apretaba más contra él.

—Law… por favor.

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si buscara concentración y le cubrió la boca a Robin con ambas manos.

—¡Basta, Robin!—dijo con la respiración agitada—¿Por qué no entiendes nada? Maldita sea! Crees que no me estoy muriendo de las ganas de meterte allá dentro, tirarte a esa maldita cama y hacerte mía de una maldita vez?!—el respiró profundo y la miró a los ojos con la mirada entristecida— Por qué no puedes entender que quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial? Cunando ocurra, quiero que seas mi esposa, mía, solo mía—el apartó las mano y la dejó poner sus pies sobre el suelo.

—Law…—Ella le acarició el rostro, lo besó en la mejilla y le sonrió—Hasta mañana, Law.—Le dio la espalda al hombre y sin más, se metió en la habitación.

—Hasta mañana, Robin.

Era temprano en la mañana y Sanji no sabía qué hacer, hasta la respiración se le había cortado. Su bella amada estaba dormida encima de él, y como hombre que era, no paraba de pensar en cosas eróticas.

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente y bostezó.

—Sanji-san—la chica se tensó en cuanto sitió el miembro de Sanji resistirse contra su vientre. Él la miraba todo avergonzado pero ella sonrió.—Disculpa—dijo ella y se bajó de encima de él y luego de la cama.

—El que debe disculparse soy yo, Pudding-chan— dijo él mientras evitaba mirarle la cara a toda costa. —Deberías prepararte. Las cosas comenzarán a moverse muy pronto.


	7. Capítulo: 7

**_Y como siempre. Que lo disfruten!!!_** Sabo despertó, bostezó y miró a Ace que dormía entre él y su esposa. Sonrió al ver como el niño se acorrucaba al lado de la madre.

Se puso en pie y estiró el cuerpo—Un día difícil nos espera.

—¿Sabo?—Dijo la esposa en un susurro y Sabo se volteó para verla.

—Dime.

—Tú… tú…—bajó el rostro y apretó las sábanas.

—¿Te sientes mal? Lo entiendo. Estamos al enfrentar una guerra…

—Pareciera que no me conocieras—lo miró ella por debajo del ceño—Cuando he tenido miedo a esas cosas?

—Verdad—sonrió él—Tú nunca le has temido a nada.

—Ahora también te equivocas.

Sabo se extrañó.

—¿De qué… de que hablas?

—Si tengo miedo a algo. Tengo miedo a perderte, Sabo. Mucho miedo.

El hombre de cabellera rubia se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

—Se lo que sientes por Robin. Lo supe siempre—la mujer comenzó a lagrimear—pero tenía esperanzas de llegar a ti.

Sabo bajó la mirada.

—Y quiero que sepas… no te exigiré nada, solo te pido que si me vas a traicionar, me lo digas a la cara. No te gritaré o te odiaré. Simplemente volveremos a hacer lo que éramos antes, amigos.

—No te mentiré, Koala. Aun cuando veo a Robin, el corazón me traiciona…—dijo él y la chica no pudo cesar las lágrimas— pero, te equivocas en algo. También te amo.

Ella se limpió el rostro y lo miró.

—No se puede amar a dos personas, Sabo.

—No entiendes. Yo no amo a Robin.

—No. No entiendo, Sabo.

—Robin es… es una simple atracción.

— ¿Es porque no soy suficiente para ti?

—No es eso. Eres más que suficiente. Eres lo que no merezco.

—Entonces…?

—Entonces…

—Supongo que tendré que dejar de ser la chica tímida que se avergüenza por todo—se puso en pie y caminó hacia él. Se quitó el fino vestido que traía quedando únicamente en su ropa más íntima.

Sabo pestañó varias veces. Aun no creía lo que acaba de hacer. Se sonó la garganta y apartó la mirada.

—¿Por qué no me miras, Sabo?

—Nunca habías echo cosas como estas.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. ¿O preferirías que fuese ella?

En cuanto el de pelo rubio escucho aquello giró el rostro para ver a la mujer a los ojos. Ella estaba a una nariz de su cara y podía sentir su respiración irregular.

Sabo miró sus manos. Ella temblaba aunque hacía lo imposible por parecer segura.

—Tienes miedo, Koala.

—Entonces. Por qué no me ayudas?

Él llevó ambas manos a su cintura y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo. Ella envolvió ambos brazos en su cuello y se estiró hasta alcanzar sus labios.

Al principio fue un leve roce, pero luego él introdujo la lengua en su boca y la hizo quedarse sin aire. Ella no tardó mucho en regresar a por más.

Sus manos cedieron al deseo y él comenzó a tocarle los senos y ella a apretar sus pectorales.

Sabo alzó la pierna de la mujer hasta su cintura y la forzó a saborear su miembro excitado.

Ella siguió besándolo y él cegado por los deseos de poseerla la apoyó con toda fuerza a la pared, provocando un ruido espantoso.

—¿Mamá, papá?—dijo una voz adormilada.

Ambos, tanto Sabo como Koala se miraron con asombro. Habían olvidado por completo a Ace.

La mujer desenlazó la pierna de la cintura del peli amarillo y salió disparada a por sus ropas que yacían en el suelo.

Se cubrió la desnudes con el vestido y miró al niño con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Ace.

El niño bostezó.

—Buenos días, mamá—dijo y miró a Sabo—.Buenos días, papá.

—Ya te vas a levantar, Ace?

El niño asintió mientras se restregaba un ojo.

—Entonces ve a cepillarte los dientes.

—Sí, mamá.

Sabo se acercó a ella por la espalda y la abrazó para susurrarle algo al oído.

—Cuando salga Ace, entremos juntos.

—Sabo, no creo que sea el moment…—se silenció en cuanto sintió la erección de su marido en el trasero.

—No me quiero quedar con las ganas.

Luffy se había acabado de poner su sombrero de paja. Hancock se acercó y le acomodó su capa.

—¿Estás mejor, Luffy?

—Gracias a ti—dijo él y apoyó su frente en la de la mujer.

Ella tenía el rostro enrojecido y cerró los ojos en espera de algo más. Él le acarició el rostro y miró sus labios, debatiéndose si ceder o no a sus deseos. Finalmente, se separó de ella y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—Lu… Luffy?


	8. capítulo 8

Todos estaban en la mesa. Comerían como una gran familia.

Sanji daba instrucción a los chefs mientras preparaba los alimentos.

Luffy miró al cocinero en cuanto entró al comedor y le hizo una ceña.

Sanji asintió.

Los platos comenzaron a ser distribuidos.

La sonrisa de todos iluminaba el ambiente.

Ace jugueteaba de aquí para allá, sonriendo, saltando y dando volteretas.

\- Ace!- dijo la madre un tanto enfadada- Ace, siéntate a la mesa por favor!

\- Si, mamá.

\- Estás feliz, Ace?- dijo Hancock con una sonrisa.

\- Si, mucho, tía Hancock.

Hancock se alegró por la forma en la que el chico le sonrió.

\- Ace- dijo Luffy serio- necesito que comas tu comida y valles a jugar con las chicas. Tus papas y tus tíos tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante.

\- Si, tío Luffy- dijo el niño e hizo lo que el del sombrero de paja pidió.

Luego que Ace abandonara el comedor, Luffy se puso en pie.

\- No tengo como agradecerles, por estar a mi lado y por apoyarme siempre...

\- Basta Luffy- interrumpió Zoro- Gracias a ti somos lo que somos.

\- Nosotros sí que debemos agradecer- terminó diciendo Nami.

\- Y como siempre...- continuó el cocinero- te seguiremos a donde sea.

Todos se pusieron de pie al unisono y sonrieron hacia el del sombrero de paja.

\- La flota nos espera a unos kilómetros de la costa- se escuchó una voz a espaldas de Luffy. Era Law quien había acabado de entrar.

\- Es hora de partir- dijo Luffy y todos asintieron. Luego miró a su hermano.

Sabo le sonrió pero de un momento a otro perdió el equilibrio.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor.

Koala lo ayudó a no caer.

\- Gracias, Koala...- dijo en un susurro y calló totalmente inconsciente.

\- Sabo!! Sabo!!- Gritó Koala y los demás se reunieron a su alrededor, preocupados.

Luffy y Sanji apenas se movieron, miraron la escena y luego se vieron a los ojos.

\- El estará bien- dijo Sanji.

\- Que quieres decir Sanji san?- dijo Koala.

Luffy dió un paso al frente.

\- Yo le pedí a Sanji que pusiera algo a su comida para que duerma por el resto del día.

\- Por qué hacer esto, Luffy San?

\- Ustedes tienen a Ace. Cuida de ambos mientras estemos fuera.

\- Esto nunca te lo perdonará, Luffy San.

\- Lo conozco, luego de lo ocurrido con Ace, tiene tanto miedo de perderme como yo a él. Hará hasta lo imposible por protegerme- Luffy bajó la mirada- hasta entregar su vida- comenzó a caminar- Algún día me lo agradecerán, si es que aun estoy con vida.

\- Luffy- murmuró Sanji.

\- Luffy- Hancock se acercó a él y lo miró con ojos llorosos- No digas esas cosas. No digas que morirás. Yo estaré siempre a tu lado...

Hantes de que la emperatriz continuara la agarró fuerte por la cintura y le plató un beso que la dejó prácticamente sin aire.

El rostro de la mujer se enrojeció y las piernas le comenzaron a temblar.

Luffy, advirtiendo la situación de su esposa la agarró aún más fuerte y alargó aquel beso llevando la lengua hasta su garganta.

Soltó a la mujer en seco y por el impacto calló desmayada.

\- Hebihime sama- gritaron las muchachas y se tiraron al suelo en su ayuda.

\- Que le hiciste a Hebihime sama, Luffy sama?

\- Le arrebaté las fuerzas para que no me siga a esta guerra- dijo Luffy- además... Es probable que esté esperando un hijo mío.

\- EH!- dijeron todos a la vez.

\- Oh! Esas serían excelentes noticias- dijo la anciana.- Hagan caso a Luffy y llevenla a sus aposentos.

Luffy desplegó su capa, aseguró su sombrero y se dirigió al puerto. Sus fieles nakamas lo siguieron.

La lucha definitiva estaba frente a sus narices.


	9. capítulo: 9

Miles de barcos avanzaban contra Luffy y su Flota.

El Rey Pirata no se amedrentó, pues era fuerte y sus compañeros también.

\- Me recuerda al pasado. - dijo Sanji- Recuerdas, Luffy? Al igual que esa vez, millones de enemigos arremetían contra nosotros.

\- Por eso hiciste tal cosa con Sabo, Luffy?- dijo Robin.

Luffy no respondió, en cambió, se cubrió la mirada con el sombrero.

Nami miró la reacción de su capitán- Luffy...- Aunque intentaba parecer fuerte, sufría cómo ningún otro. Ella lo sabía bien. Su capitán no solo quería proteger a su hermano o esposa, él no quería arrastrarlos a aquella guerra.

La navegante bajó el rostro e hizo un gesto de pesar. - Es como esa vez, no quiero quedarme con estos sentimientos.

Se acercó a Zoro por la espalda y le sujetó la manga de la camisa.

El espadachín no pudo ocultar el asombro cuando al girar la cabeza descubrió que era ella.

\- Yo...- dijo la Nami e intentó mirarlo a los ojos pero la vergüenza se lo impidió.

Zoro le sujetó la mano y se la apretó con ternura. Nami reaccionó al gesto con algo de torpeza pues todos los habían visto, pero nadie quería entrometerse.

Él sonrió.

\- Qué, Nami? Quieres dejarme tu testamento?

\- Qué? Por qué nunca dejas de ser tan idio...

Ella tuvo que cerrar la boca al ver su mirada. Era deprimente pero a la vez cautivadora.

\- Entendiste mi mensaje?

\- Quizás...

\- Entonces te seré más directo... - soltó su mano y la miró con seriedad. Sus ojos ya no reflejaban lo mismo- En cuanto termine esta guerra, te haré mía,- sonrió de lado- mujer.

Ella abrió los ojos enormes y se apretó el pecho con ambas manos.

\- Idio... Idiota- dijo ella en un susurro y sonrió.

Él la miró de reojo y luego volvió su atención en el enemigo. No iba a morir, después de aquella declaración a esa mujer del demonio, no iba a morir, NI LOCO!

Robin miró la situación de sus camaradas con una sonrisa. Cómo cambiaban los tiempos y las personas.- Años atrás esos dos eran como el frío y el calor- sonrió con picardía y miró a Law.- No puedo quedarme atrás.

\- Preparado?- dijo la arqueóloga a su futuro esposo.

\- Siempre lo estoy, Robin.

Robin le sujetó un brazo y le frotó su pechos son sensualidad. Law la miró de reojo, sorprendido y un tanto avergonzado.

\- Verdad que si. Tú eres de los que no te sorprendes con nada- dijo ella irónica y sonrió nuevamente.

Luffy arrugó el ceño en cuanto pudo divisar a las figuras principales de la flota enemiga.

Esta vez no sería flexible.

Poner en riesgo a su familia e intentar destronarlo.

Eso... - NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!!!

\- Yo soy Monky.D.Luffy- Gritó emitiendo ráfagas de poder - EL REY DE LOS PITASA!!!


	10. capítulo: 10

Quiero disculparme de antemano si no les gusta lo que he echo. Sorry. Hoy estoy dolida. Al parecer uno de los lectores de mi fic One piece, no le gusta la pareja de Hancock y Luffy y me dio una patada cariñosa de despedida. XD

Sabo despertó sobresaltado. Koala estaba junto a él y lo calmó.

\- Y Luffy? Cuanto he dormido? Ha pasado halgo grave?

\- Cálmate, Sabo. Solo has dormido dos días. Debes estar hambriento. Ahora te traigo algo.- dijo la mujer y salió de la habitación.

Sabo se miró las manos e intentó usar Haki, luego fuego... No podía hacer nada.

\- Koala!! Koala!!

\- Que sucede? - entró la chica agitada a la habitación con una bandeja de comida en las manos.

\- No puedo usar Haki o los poderes de la fruta!!

\- Es temporal. Seguro volverán en cuanto recuperes tus furzas.

Sabo bajó la cabeza.

\- No se porque siento que no es así.

\- Ya... Ya...- dijo ella y lo abrazó- Tú siempre estás preocupado por él y olvidas que Luffy San es el pirata más fuerte.

\- No... él aún es...

\- Primero recobra las fuerzas- le extendió una cucharada. Sabo la tomó y sonrió hacia su esposa.

\- Está bueno.- tomó el plato en mano y siguió comiendo.

\- Toma esto. Te ayudará a recuperarte más rápido.

\- Gracias- dijo y agarró el recipiente. Al tomar el primer sorbo tosió algunas veces. La mirada se le marchito y cayó rendido nuevamente.

La anciana entró a la habitación y Koala la miró.

\- Estas segura de continuar con esto?

La chica no articuló palabra.

Luffy recordó las palabras de Sanji en cuanto vio a su hermano Ace frente a sus ojos.

\- Esa es tu arma secreta Big Mom?!- Gritó Luffy con rabia.

La mujer río a carcajadas y miró a Luffy con desprecio.

\- Es tu hermano, Muguiwuara, jaja! O es que te importa más el trono?

\- MALDITA!!!!

Luffy respiraba con dificultad. Aunque sus heridas no eran graves, tener el cuerpo de su hermano frente a él, con la misma mirada, la misma sonrisa... - Era él, era Ace.

Miró a todas direcciones. Sus nakamas luchaban por él. No podía entregar todo de esa manera.

\- Luffy!!- Grito Ace- No te preocupes por mí, hermanito- dijo con una sonrisa.

Luffy recordó todo nuevamente, por qué se tenía que repetir. POR QUEEÉ?!!!

\- Yo te entregaré mi vida- dijo Luffy- Pero a cambio... Quiero que olvides cualquier conflicto con mis camaradas y que liberes a Ace.

La mujer río con picardía y luego se carcajeo de la manera más desagradable.

\- Te doy mi palabra, Muguiwuara, jaja!

\- Luffy!- Grito Jimbei que luchaba contra uno de los subordinados del fallecido Barbanegra- Es una trampa! Quién te asegura que luego de tu muerte cumplirá con su palabra?!

Luffy miró a Jimbei, luego a Zoro y Law. Los tres se enfrentaban a Kaido.

\- Lo sé, Jimbei pero... Lo merezco, por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte, lo merezco.

Luffy se acercó a la Mujer y liberó su cuerpo de cualquier rastro de Haki.

\- Jaja! Hasta nunca Mu-gui-wa-ra - dijo la mujer y apuntó su espada al cuello del de sombrero de paja.

\- LUFFYYY!!! - Gritaron sus nakamas al unisono. Era inimaginable la muerte de su capitán en aquella batalla.

El los miró y tras ocultar la mirada con su sombrero, mostró la sonrisa que lo había caracterizado por toda una vida.

\- BASTA!!- Se escuchó una voz ronca.

Luffy miró hacia arriba y vió una figura resistiendo el ataque de Big Mom.

\- Kata... kuri- dijo Luffy sorprendido.

\- Es Katakuri onisan- gritó Pudding desde las alturas y miró a Sanji.

\- Realmente lo hizo- dijo el cocinero.

\- No puedo creer que el hombre que no sé rindió bajo ninguna circunstancia cuando era aún más débil, se rinde de este modo cuando es el hombre más fuerte de todos los mares-. dijo Katakuri.

\- Es... mi hermano, el que no pude proteger.

\- Ese no es tu hermano, Muguiwara! Es un usuario que tiene mamá...!

\- Kata --KURIII!!! - Gritó Big Mom y ejerció mayor fuerza sobre su espada- Cómo te atreves a traicionarme de ese modo?!!!!

\- Ya lo sé, Katakuri.- dijo Luffy- Pero el podrá revivir a...

\- No, Muguiwara!! Tu hermano ahora es una simple marioneta. Y el usuario solo puede traerlo a la vida por un día...

\- Un día? Cómo? So... Solo un día? - Luffy miró a Big Mom y arrugó el ceño con un odio incontenible- Nadie juega con la vida de los míos, Big Mom!! ME LAS PAGARAS!!

Tras aquellas palabras, un Haki descomunal brotó del Rey Pirata.

\- Marcha... DEFINITIVA!

Un mes había pasado. Hancock miraba el mar y se frotaba el vientre con la mirada marchita.

Unos días luego de la partida de su esposo tuvo el sangrado nuevamente, así como cada mes. Estaba casi convencida de que no estaba embarazada.

Otros días pasaron. La mujer no salía de su habitación. Solo lloraba y lloraba. Temía a lo peor.

\- No llores- dijo la anciana- Ahora es cuando debes ser fuerte.

\- Lo sé!- dijo la mujer con rabia para luego seguir llorando.

\- No parece que lo sepas realmente.

\- Ya!

\- Luffy es el hombre más fuerte que hay sobre la faz de la tierra. Hace años, ni los Yonkou ni la Marina pudieron derrotarlo. Él no morirá ahora, no fácilmente.


	11. Capítulo: 11 (03-01 16:01:02)

Un barco se divisaba a la distancia. La anciana enfocó la mirada hacia la bandera.

\- Es... Es Luffy.

\- Es Luffy sama!- dijo una de las chicas- Iré a avisar a Hebihime...

\- No!- dictó la anciana.

\- Pero...

\- He dicho que no. Dejen a Hancock que descanse. En cuanto Luffy llegue ya decidirá si irla a ver o no.

El barco finalmente llegó al muelle y se adentró en la isla.

Zoro, Sanji, Pudding , Nami, Robin, Jimbei, Franky, Brook, Ussop, Chopper, luego Law, fueron los primeros en descender del barco.

\- Y Luffy? - Preguntó la anciana al ver los rostros decaídos.

\- Él...- dijo Sanji y respiró profundo...

\- Que pasó con Luffy?!- desesperó la anciana.

\- Él...

Zoro arrugó el ceño al ver la actitud lamentable del cocinero y dio un paso al frente.

\- Él está bien.

La anciana respiró con alivio.

\- Y por qué no ha bajado?

\- Se encontró con Sabo- dijo Robin.

\- Y...?

\- Tuvieron una fuerte discusión. Y aunque sé que él entiende lo que hizo Luffy, no se lo ha perdonado.

\- Se fue de aquí bastante enojando cuando descubrió lo que su esposa le estaba haciendo.- dijo la anciana y volvió de sus arrugados labios una fina línea- Veo que todo salió bien. Digo... los periódicos hablaron sobre la derrota aplastante de Big Mon y Kaido pero... Están diciendo que Luffy había desaparecido...

\- Eso... Fue un arranque de rabia de Muguiwuara- dijo Law- pero no se preocupe; antes de regresar lo llevé a una isla desierta ha que desatara un poco de esa rabia...

\- Ira... Por qué?

Pudding dió un paso al frente.

\- Big Mon usó un usuario para traer al hermano de Luffy San a la vida, y... Lo usó en su contra.

\- No!- dijo la mujer sobresaltada y un tanto nerviosa- tuvo que haber explotado...

\- Nunca había visto a Luffy así- dijo Jimbei- Ni siquiera hace años, cuando mataron a Ace en la guerra.

\- Ya no parecía él...- dijo Sanji- Parecía un... un demonio.

\- Donde está? - preguntó la anciana.

Todos le abrieron paso para que subiera al barco. Vio a Luffy, estaba de pie en medio de cubierta, su mirada estaba vacía, dirigida al cielo, y su cuerpo impasible.

\- Ha estado así desde que subió al barco- dijo Chopper- No ha comido siquiera. Si sigue así... Él... Él...

\- No te preocupes, Chopper- dijo Nami- Él aguantará.

\- Luffy? - dijo la anciana y se acercó- Luffy... Me escuchas? - la mujer hizo un gesto pero al no ver respuesta golpeó fuertemente la cubierta con su bastón. Luffy no hizo el menor movimiento.- Ya no eres el mocoso de ese entonces, Luffy!! Ahora eres el Rey Pirata!! El hombre más fuerte del Mar!! Respóndeme!!

Luffy la miró de reojo y escondió la mirada con el sombrero. Movió un pie para dar un primer paso y luego un segundo. Pasó a un lado de la anciana y bajó del barco ignorando por completo a sus nakamas.

\- Luffy!!- gritó la anciana algo enfadada-. Hancock ha estado esperando por ti. No paraba de llorar. Creía que te había perdido y además...

No salió embarazada. Recuerda todas las responsabilidades que tienes sobre tus hombros. No puedes dejarte caer Es tu deber dar un heredero!!

\- No creo que la haya escuchado- dijo Robin.

\- Parece un muerto en vida- dijo el espadachín. - Lo mejor será que lo dejemos en paz. Luffy es fuerte. Él sabrá recuperarce.

Luffy avanzaba por los pasillos de palacio. Las chicas lo saludaban con una sonrisa pero él no les devolvió la mirada.

Que sucede con Luffy sama? Decían unas... Estará enfermo? Parecía enfermo. Decían otras.

Luffy se detuvo frente a la habitación de la emperatriz y abrió la puerta.

La mujer alzó la cabeza de su lecho y al verlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Luffy!- dijo la mujer casi en llantos y salió a correr hacia él- Luffy... Creí qué... Creí que...- respiró con alivio y bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada- Tu nunca perderias, nunca...

Ella lo miró a los ojos y advirtió su semblante frío, frustrado pero a la vez inexpresivo.

\- Luffy?

Él la miró. Sus ojos seguían fríos. Solo quería ser libre... pero demaciadas cosas lo ataban.

Se despojó de sombrero, la capa, su camisa y los arrojó al suelo. Luego desembotonó sus pantalones cortos.

Hancock se enrojecio aún más al ver su pecho al descubierto y al notar como los pantalones apenas cubrían su parte más íntima.

\- Desvistete, Hancock.

-Lu... Lu... Luffy?

Ella estaba sorprendida y a la vez un poco agitada.

Él no la había tocado, pero su voz ronca le acariciaba la piel con plenitud y el simple echo de ver su cuerpo semidesnudo, la exitaba.

Ella se desató el vestido y lo dejó deslizarse descubriendole los senos.

Luffy dio un paso firme hacia ella, la sujetó por la cintura y la besó como la última vez.

Ella se dejó llevar. Aquel roce entre sus cuerpos... Ella lo deseaba tanto, pero las piernas nunca la sostenían por mucho tiempo.

Él la sujetó con ambas manos para no dejarla caer y la siguió besando.

Enrollo las piernas de la mujer alrededor de su miembro erecto y la llevó hasta la cama.

Ella le bajó aún más los pantalones y él no esperó mucho para penetrarla.

Hancock gimió ante la invasión, se arqueó ahogando un grito y esprimiendo las sábanas.

Luffy le apretó los senos, le lamió el cuello y la embistió aún más fuerte.

El también gimió cerrando con fuerzas los ojos. Pero un dulzor delicioso le acarició la espalda y le hizo abrirlos de golpe.

Ella se retorcía con cada movimiento de su esposo y aunque se sentía en el cielo deseaba parar. Era demaciado placer.

\- Lu... Lu...- trató de susurrar su nombre, pero un chillido ediablado le arrebató las fuerzas.

Él llevó ambas manos a las caderas de su mujer y las cubrió con sus largos dedos.

Ejerció mayor fuerza. Y tras un bufido comenzó a embestirla con más poder, con más insistencia, con más anciedad.

Ella llevó ambas manos a sus pectorales e hizo surcos en su piel. Aquellos músculos bien formados se tensaron de repente seguidos de un rugido de gloria.

Él se había corrido en ella y ese líquido cálido le acarició el interior a la mujer.

Ella apretó los dedos de sus pies e hizo un puño con los de las manos.

Aquel placer cegador explotó en su cuerpo a través de un largo gemido.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad mientras aún enlazaban sus piernas, sus manos, sus lenguas.

Luffy la miró a los ojos.

Ella tenía el rostro colorado y parecía aún más exitada, como ida del mundo.

Él arrugó el ceño y se apartó de ella enseguida.

Hancock reaccionó como si una parte de su ser hubiese sido arrebatada.

\- Luffy- dijo ella en un susurro sensual que volvería loco a cualquier hombre.

Luffy estaba completamente desnudo frente a ella, le dió la espalda y la miró de reojo.

\- Si eso no es suficiente, me dices.- dijo y se colocó sus pantalones cortos.

\- De que... de qué hablas?

\- Te daré el hijo que tanto desean.- terminó de ponerse su camisa, capa y por último recogió su sombrero.

Hancock lo vio salir con lágrimas.- No es porque me extrañabas o me deseabas? Acaso, solo... Solo... - se limpió las lágrimas en vano - Lu... Luff... Luffy.

 ** _Vamos... Porfa. Creo que merezco un comentario._**


	12. capítulo: 12

La anciana entró a la habitación de Hancock. La emperatriz lloraba envuelta entre las sábanas.

\- Qué sucede?- dijo la anciana.

Hancock tomó aire y miró a la mujer con el rostro colorado y empapado en lágrimas.

\- Fuiste tú. Verdad?

\- De que hablas, Hancock?

\- Le hablaste a Luffy sobre aquello!

\- Debía decírselo. Sé cómo eres, te daría un desmayo antes de soltar la primera palabra.

\- Yo no soy débil...!!

\- No!- gritó la anciana- No eres débil, Hancock. Eres más que débil. Frente a Luffy, eres nada. Dejaste de ser la mujer fuerte y decidida que conocí. Necesitan un heredero! De echo, necesitas todos los hijos que puedan tener... Tienen muchos aliados hoy, pero el día de mañana... Es la familia quien permanecerá al lado de ambos.

\- Déjame sola.

\- Hancock...

\- No tienes que preocuparte de nada- miró a la anciana con una rabia contenida- Él... - se avergonzó un poco pero no cedió ante las palabras- él me hizo suya hace apenas unos minutos.

La noche había cubierto la isla y a diferencia de la mayoría de las cenas, aquella, tenía la mesa prácticamente vacía.

\- Jojo! - dijo el esqueleto- Que complicadas son las cosas de corazón!

\- Yo solo necesito mi cola- dijo Franky- Que hay de ti, Ussop?

El narizón casi se atraganta con la comida. Miró al cyborg y comenzó a reír con nervio.

\- Yo... Jaja! Yo...- bajó la mirada avergonzado.

\- Que hay de Kaya?

\- Kaya- dijo enrrojecido...- yo...

\- Oh! Cierto- dijo el venado y sonrió.

\- Fue ella quien te pidió matrimonio. No?- dijo Franky- Eres una vergüenza Ussop. Tenías tanto miedo a que te rechazará que tuviste que esperar a que ella se te confesara. Jaja!!

\- Yo... Yo...claro que no! Yo fui con un ramo de rosas y ... Y...

\- Nami no lo contó así - dijo el ciervo.

\- Debía imaginarlo. Nami!- dijo entre bufidos el narizón.- Siempre metida en lo que no le incumbe.

Zoro caminaba por los pasillos. Llegó hasta la puerta de Nami con pasos seguros.

Tocó.

Nadie contestó así que volvió a tocar.

\- Si?! Robin?!- se escuchó la voz de Nami. Se produjo una pausa de apenas unos segundos pero Zoro no dijo nada- Va! Solo un momento...- abrió la puerta- Dime Ro...

Nami palideció al verlo. Y la sorpresa no se debía a su presencia en sí, sino a las fachas que lucía ante él.

La chica había acabado de salir de baño. Tenía el pelo húmedo, alborotado, y apenas estaba envuelta en la toalla.

Él sonrió al verla y la hizo retroceder al avanzar un paso.

Cerró la puerta de un manotazo y se acercó a ella hasta que sus narices estuvieron a un dedo de distancia.

Traía las manos metida en los bolsillos así que simplemente se inclinó y le rozó los labios.

\- No te tocaré hasta que me lo pidas... pero si te diré que me muero por hacerlo.

A Nami se le cortó la respiración, pero no dio a demostrar su miedo o inseguridad...

\- Convenceme- dijo ella y pegó definitivamente sus labios a los de él.

Se separaron, y él apoyó su frente en la de ella.

\- Dime... te casarías conmigo?- dijo, y tras aquellas palabras ella no pudo disimular el asombro.

Zoro sacó un anillo de uno de los bolsillos y se arrodilló.

\- No es la gran cosa, pero...

Ella le cubrió la boca con ambas manos y se arrodilló junto a él. Tomó el anillo, se lo colocó en el dedo y abrazó a Zoro.

\- Nami?

\- Es perfecto- acercó su boca hasta el oído de él.

Zoro era capaz de sentir su aliento y se mordía la lengua para no cruzar el limite que se había impuesto. Estaba completamente excitado.

\- Hazlo- susurró ella en un ronroneo, casi una suplica- Tócame, Zoro.


	13. Capítulo: 13

Las palabras de Nami le acariciaron la piel.

Apenas podía respirar, le era difícil mantener la consentracion pues su instintos solo querían besarla.

Él llevó ambas manos al rostro de la mujer y la miró fijamente.

\- Qué? - dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara - después de todo lo que has echo, vas a pedir una invitación ahora.

\- Sí- dijo él muy serio y ella copió su actitud.

Zoro le tomó una mano y se la llevó al pecho.

\- Siente - dijo igual de serio pero con una viveza apasionante en la mirada.- apenas puedo respirar bien, Nami. Me es difícil hasta decir tu nombre. Ni te imaginas cuánto he sufrido cada día...

\- Zoro yo...

\- Sssssh! - llevó un dedo a los labios de la chica - Oh! No sabes cuántos deseos tengo de besar esos labios - sonrió de forma espontánea -. Cada día, Nami...

Cada momento en el que te veía te comía con la mirada, desesperado por

tocarte, por...- se detuvo a tomar aire. Ella estaba prácticamente igual. - por hacerte mía.

Nami abrió los ojos de golpe, como si aquellas palabras ya le hubiesen echo el amor.

Se arrojó a abrazarlo y atacó su boca.

Él la recibió con una sonrisa y enseguida le agarró el tracero para apretarla contra su cuerpo.

Ella gimió en el acto pues fue un encuentro placentero entre sus sexos.

Ella se dejó caer y él recepcionó su cuerpo con los brazos.

La depositó con cuidado en el suelo y se acomodó sobre ella.

Nami le ayudó con sus pantalones y él le desgarró las ropas.

\- Zoro era mi vestido favor...

Él la calló con otro beso y le mordió el labio suavemente.

Zoro temblaba con cada roce de sus cuerpos. Apretó la dentadura con fuerza y cesó cualquier tipo de movimiento.

\- No tienes por qué contenerte - dijo ella advirtiendo su estado.

\- No quiero lastimarte.

\- Y por qué lo harías?

\- Créeme, Nami. Si continúo, actuaré como un egoísta.

\- Hazlo. Sé egoísta. Yo lo fui al pedirte que me tocaras. No pensé en las consecuencias. Te deseo demaciado como para pensar en ellas.

Él colapsó, ante aquellas palabras simplemente sucumbió.

Oh!! Era una tortura mantener la lucidez.

\- Maldición!! - Gritó Zoro y destrozó definitivamente las bragas de la navegante. Apretó sus caderas contra las de la chica entrando en ella bruscamente.

Nami hundió sus dedos en la espalda de Zoro y se arqueó con un chillido.

Él siguió entrando y jadeaba con la mirada perdida.

La penetró totalmente ejerciendo tal presion que Nami se retorció, no solo por el dolor sino que por el placer que comenzó a estallar en su vientre como fuegos artificiales.

Ella apretó las piernas alrrededor de él con tal poder que parecía que se funcionarían.

Él siguió moviendose, una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no perder la cordura por la fruición.

Un calor feroz nació. Ella hundió el rostro en su pecho. Apenas podía sentir el dolor. Era demaciado goce, y los gemidos se producían por pura inercia.

\- Oh, Zoro! Oh! Más, Más... Oh! Ooh!- decía entre gemidos haciendo surcos con los dedos en los músculos de Roronoa.

\- Oh, Nami, mierda, MIERDA!- Dijo finalmente y fundió sus caderas a las de ella, obligándola a doblegar su cuerpo, a abrir sus ojos y boca para enlazarlos a la plenitud de un gemido.

Él aún permanecía firme, como estatua. Se había corrido en ella y se mordía el labio mientras disfrutaba de las corrientes de placer que aún estremecían su mente.

Ambos jadeaban pero Zoro no esperó a calmar su respiración. Se acercó a los labios de la chica y la besó.

\- Nami... - la miró de forma serena.

\- Si?- le sonrió.

Él la acompañó con el gesto, pero al instante, se detuvo para lamerse los labios.

\- Te advertí que no abrieras las puertas a un egoísta. - le sujetó las manos a ambos lados y la miró con fiereza en los ojos - Quiero más, mujer, mucho más.


	14. capítulo: 14

Koala se acercó a Sabo.

Él apenas le dirigía la palabra.

Duros fueron aquellos dos meses.

Cada mirada de su esposo era de rabia, resentimiento.

\- Ace... Ace nos espera para cenar juntos- dijo ella con suave voz. - Sabo?

\- Si, iré enseguida.

La mujer se entristeció aún más con aquella contesta tan fría, tan alejada.

Se dispuso a darle la espalda, a alejarse, pero algo, una chispa, le hizo recuperar las fuerzas.

No quería que su matrimonio concluyera así. Era demaciado crudo.

\- Nunca me vas a perdonar, verdad?- dijo ella

Sabo la miró de reojo. Su rostro estaba contraído.

\- Sabías todo Koala. Sabías perfectamente como me sentía con respecto a Luffy. Era mi único hermano, lo único del pasado que me restaba...

\- Ya no hables así, Sabo. Luffy sigue vivo. Él no tenía ni un solo razguño.

\- Yo no quería proteger su cuerpo, Koala. Yo quería proteger su alma. Viste sus ojo? Los viste?! Sé que te percatarse?!! No eran los ojos de Luffy?!! Eran los ojos de aquella identidad pasada?!! Aquella identidad que había abandonado en lo más profundo?!! Algo lo gritaba dentro de mí?!! Algo pasaría!! Esa guerra lo volvería a sumerger en aquel dolor.

Quería evitarlo a como diera lugar, pero... Llegué demaciado tarde.- dijo con lágrimas, empapando su rostro.

\- Sabo, ssssss! Ya, Sabo - dijo la mujer y se lanzó a abrazarlo - por favor. Ya.

\- Es difícil, Koala. Sé cómo se siente estar frente a ese abismo, la depresión. El peso del poder solo lo ha encadenado, y sufre eso en silencio.

La mujer le acarició el cabello y le siguió susurrando palabras de consuelo al oído.

El llanto comenzó a cesar poco a poco. Sabo levantó la mirada hacia ella y miró sus labios.

\- Yo... Yo...

\- Si? - murmuró ella con claro deseo en la voz.

Él advirtió la necesidad de su esposa, y sin meditarlo un segundo, atacó sus labios. Los devoró con desespero, anciedad. Habían pasado dos meses, dos malditos meses sin un solo roce y algunas cosas tenían límites.

Enseguida, ella abrió sus piernas para que él se ensamblará en su cuerpo.

Él no tardó en comenzar con el movimiento de caderas.

Aunque aún llevaban sus ropas aquella fricción entre sus partes más íntimas arrojaban leña al fuego.

\- Sabo... Sabo yo ...- logró decir a duras penas - Yo... Lo siento tanto... No quería... Yo no...

Sabo le atacó los labios nuevamente. En cuánto sintió que ella se dejó llevar y se relajó, él se separó para apoyar su frente en la de ella.

\- Yo fui egoísta, olvidé a mi hijo, a mi mujer. Pero no volveré a ceder de ese modo. Ya no- dijo finalmente y continuó con su encomienda, acariciándola, apretándola, y finalmente, poseyendola.

Pudding sujetó las mangas del traje antes de que abandonara la habitación.

\- Sanji... San

Sanji tenía el rostro colorado al igual que ella.

\- Quédate conmigo... Sanji San.

\- Pudding chan, lo mejor es que esté lejos de ti. No quiero hacer ninguna tontería.

La mujer bajó el rostro para ocultar la mirada, ya que eran demaciado vergonzosas las palabras que estaba por decir.

\- Y si... Y si lo quiciera.

\- Eh? - se expresó Sanji con los ojos al punto de saliese de sus órbitas.

\- Y si quiciera que hicieras tonterías- Levantó la mirada poco a poco aún con el rostro colorado - No me importaría si eres tú.

\- Pu- Pu... Pudding chan, yo... Yo...

\- No... quieres?

Sanji se puso serio ante aquella pregunta y por puro impulso la abrazó.

\- Si supieras todas la cosas que quiero, saldrías huyendo, Pudding chan.

Ella sucumbió ante aquellas palabras. Le era difícil decir algo.

\- Por que no me pruebas? - dijo la mujer y en cuanto se percató de cuán agigantados eran sus pasos comenzó a temblar.

\- Pudding estás... Estás temblando.

\- No te burles de mi disposición, por favor, Sanji San. Si hago esto es porque nunca me tocas ni un cabello.

Y... Yo... Yo... Te deseo- dijo en un hilo de voz.

En ese instante, Sanji liberó los puños que mantenía a presión para contenerse. La tomó en brazos y cerró la puerta con el pie.

La llevó hasta la cama y la posó allí.

\- Sanji San?

\- No salgas a huir, Pudding chan - dijo el cocinero, se quitó la corbata, la camisa y se desembotonó el pantalón.

\- Sanji... San - murmuró ella cubriéndose los ojos.

Sintió como Sanji se posicionó encima y se le escapó un sonido sensual al sentir contra su vientre el miembro duro del hombre.

Por puro instinto abrió las piernas un poco para sentirse más a gusto.

Sanji le apartó las manos y las sujetó a ambos lados del colchón para que lo viera a los ojos.

Él hizo un leve movimiento de caderas. Nada brusco, pero a ella se le escapó el aire y se mordió el labio en respuesta.

Sanji llevó una mano hasta el rostro de la chica, lo acarició suavemente, alcanzó a besarla y autoseguido, volvió a embestirla, esta vez, con algo más de fuerza.

Ella se estremeció.

Él no la estaba penetrando o tocando con sus manos en sus partes íntimas, pera ella ya temblaba y se resistía ante las migajas de placer.

\- San... Sanji...- dijo en un ronroneo que el hombre supo silenciar enseguida con otro beso.

Con la lengua abrió poco a poco la boca de la chica e hizo de aquel encuentro de labios una batalla de lenguas.

Él quería dominar el espacio pero ella no quería cederlo.

Pudding alzó una pierna, el vestido se corrió hasta dejar la piel al descubierto. Dicha pierna la enredó en la cintura de Sanji y comenzó a presionar también.

El notó su anciedad y comenzó a mover las caderas deliciosamente en círculos arrebatándole muchos más gemidos a la chica. Gemidos dulces, repletos de lujuria y de más placer.

Él no se separó de sus labios, pero tampoco mantuvo quietos sus dedos. Los llevó hasta los senos de la chica y penetró la intimidad para sentirlos, masajerlos.

Lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de Pudding.

Ella quería ahogar muchos más gritos de placer, pero él apenas se lo permitía.

A Sanji se les escapaban sonrisas mientras la besaba.

A penas eran roces apasionados de sus cuerpos y la mujer temblaba y se derretía entre sus brazos.

Él quería demostrarle a su chica la intensidad de un momento así, los deseos que aún en aquella situación, el contenía.

Ella se corrió sin notarlo pero el advirtió la humedad y se separó muy, pero muy exitado.

Llevó una mano a su rostro y la miró con pesar. Tenía la respiración a tope.

\- Perdona Pudding chan, solo quería demostrarte que no es por faltas de deseos que no te toco y mira... Me he pasado de los límites.

Ella respiraba con dificultad y lo miraba con unos deseos que gritaban a simple vista. El le había mostrado las puertas del placer y ahora, no se atrevía a abrirlas. Por qué? Se preguntó la chica.

\- Por qué? - se lo puso en palabras a él.

\- No quiero deshonrarte- caminó hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla, la miró de reojo - Y preferiría... Que no me vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de gestos, Pudding chan, porque... Dejaré de recistirme y te tomaré incluso en los pasillos, si es necesario.

 ** _Se que no son las parejas que mas aman, pero todos merecen sus momentos._** ** _XD_** ** _Espero comentarios con una sonrisa._**


	15. capítulo: 15

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, Nami se encontró con Hancock.

La mujer estaba deprimida. Tenía la mirada baja e intentaba sonreir pero obviamente no le salía.

\- Disculpalo, Hancock. Si hubieses visto todo lo que tuvo que sufrir, nuevamente, lo entenderias.

\- Lo que me hizo me lastimó mucho, Nami. Pero claro que lo perdono. Siempre lo perdonaré.

Nami sonrió al ver la expresión de Hancock. Ella realmente lo amaba. Se podía decir que... Demaciado.

\- Te veo feliz - dijo la emperatriz. - Han mejorado las cosas entre tu y Zoro?

\- Oh! - la chica se avergonzó - bastante.

\- Eso es bueno - sonrió, está vez con más naturalidad - Hasta luego, Nami - dijo y entró a su habitación.

Nami siguió su camino y notó cuando Robin salió de sus aposentos. Estaba un poco lejos de su posición así que tuvo que alzar la voz.

\- Robin!

Y Robin se volteó para mirarla con una sonrisa.

\- Es inusual verte despierta tan temprano, Nami. Te veo feliz.

La navegante sonrió con las mejillas coloradas.

Era acaso tan obvia que todo el mundo lo notaba?

\- Ya definieron su relación?

\- Eh?

\- Tú y Zoro?

\- Un... Un poco.

\- Y ese anillo? Si es lo que pienso, no es sólo un poco.

\- Él... Él me pidió en matrimonio.

Robin amplió su sonrisa.

\- Estoy feliz por ti, Nami.

\- Han elegido una fecha definitiva Trafalgar y tú?

\- De echo... Planeamos anunciarla durante la cena. Vas a desayunar?

La navegante asintió.

\- Entonces te acompaño.

Ambas mujeres caminaron hombro a hombro por los pasillos, cuando doblaron en una esquina, Nami logró divisar la figura de su capitán en un balcón.

\- Robin?

\- Si?

\- Puedes adelantarte, por favor- señaló con la cabeza la posición del Capitán - Me gustaría hablar con Luffy.

\- Claro. Hasta luego, Nami.

\- Gracias.

La chica caminó hasta la estancia de su capitán y se posicionó justo tras sus espaldas.

\- Que deseas, Nami?

\- Tu voz, ya no es cálida, Luffy.

\- Hace alguna diferencia?

\- Si, la hace. Antes hablar contigo era un soplo de aire fresco y... ni te imaginas cuánto amaba tu sonrisa.

Luffy se volteó para verla. Aunque su voz era la representación de la frialdad, su mirada solo generaba pura lástima.

Nami se sorprendió al ver aquel rostro vacío y no reparó en abrazarlo.

\- Prometiste que te harías fuerte para proteger a tus seres queridos, prometiste que te convertiría en el rey de los piratas para ser libre, y lo has conseguido. No te dejes vencer ahora. Ahora no, Luffy.

\- Nami?

\- Si?

\- La heri, Nami.

\- A quién?

\- A Hancock. Me aceptó como era y hace lo imposible por aceptarme como soy ahora... Pero la heri. La heri sin siquiera darme cuenta.

\- No la dejes así, Luffy. Si es verdad que la has herido, entonces... sana sus heridas.

Ambos se separaron mirándose justo a los ojos.

Hablar con la navegante lo relajaba, pues a diferencia, con su esposa el corazón le latía como si fuece a explotar.

\- Lo intentaré - dijo Luffy.


	16. capítulo: 16

Robin y Law salieron de mano de la Iglesia. Pasarían su Luna de Miel en una isla solitaria donde Trafalgar había echo una enorme casa para ambos. El ambiente de la isla era como la de el mismo paraíso y ya que querían estar 100% solos, era la mejor opción.

Nami vió como la pareja subía al barco, sonrió y siguió saludando como los demás nakamas.

Miró a Zoro de reojo y él hizo lo mismo. Ella intentó tomar su mano pero él la agarró por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo.

\- Esto me gusta más- dijo el espadachín con una sonrisa.

\- Idiota- dijo Nami sonriendo también.

La navegante miró hacia Luffy, él y Hancock estaban a metros de distancia, había una frialdad entre ellos que era difícil creer. La hacía hasta sentir mal, pues mientras ella era más que feliz ellos apenas se dirigían la palabra.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde ese día que había hablado con su capitán. Le hizo prometer que solucionaría las cosas pero, no veía avance alguno.

Robin echó un vistazo a la mansión. Era espectacular e igual la isla. Serían unos días agradables, estaba segura.

Law entró a la mansión con el equipaje. Lo dejó frente a la puerta y cerró esta con el pie. Se acercó a su esposa y mientras lo hacía se quitó el lazo del cuello y la camisa.

Robin lo vió aproximarse por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió.

Ardía por qué su esposo la tocara.

\- Robin? - Llevó las manos al carrito del vestido y lo corrió completamente.

\- Si? - dijo ella con una sexualidad que arrebató una sonrisa a Law.

\- Es probable...- le besó el cuello y luego lo lamió - que me pase bastante de los límites mientras alcanzamos el orgasmo.

\- Y...?

Él volvió a sonreír - . Ella es así de caliente - pensó.

\- Quiero pedir disculpa adelantado.

Ella respiró profundo y se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Mientras seas tú no me importa, Law.

\- Me encanta escuchar mi nombre en tú boca. - dijo mientras le bajaba el vestido y ella lo ayudó.

Law la miró en ropa interior. Robin era una creación perfecta de la naturaleza así que no reparó en mirarla de arriba abajo.

\- No mires tanto Law y tócame - dijo ella jadeando. Estaba tan deseosa que la simple mirada de su esposo la excitaba.

Él la cargó en sus brazos y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Ella no tocó el piso. Enseguida enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de Law y comenzó a besarlo.

Él la aseguró con fuerza y enseguida comenzó a razgar el Corset.

Robin sonrió en cuanto él quitó aquel estorbo y siguió besándolo.

Law no se detuvo ahí, caminó bacia la cama y la tiró sin una chispa de delicadeza. Comenzó a quitarse el cinto y seguido el pantalón.

Robin se deshizo de las largas medias blancas y con ellas de las bragas de encaje.

Law no se detuvo a mirarla, estaba más desesperado por escuchar sus gemido mientras entraba en ella.

Y fue así. La comenzó a penetrar sin ninguna caricia. Duro y sin gracia.

Robin se arqueó y puso en blanco sus ojos.

Law no se había arrojado encima de ella, NO. Él permaneció arrodillado sobre el colchón, alzando sus caderas hasta el alcance de su miembro donde entraba y salía sin contención.

En cierto momento hasta se sintió lastimada pero era tanto el placer que solo podía pedir más.

Y él adoraba ver desde aquella posición como los senos de su esposa rebotaban, exitandolo, encendiendolo hasta el límite de la cordura. Oh! Él estaba Loco por aquella mujer!

\- Te gusta, Robin? - dijo mientras la embestía como si de una bestia se trataba.

Robin no pudo contestar al instante, solo gemía y gemía.

\- Mucho, Law- dijo en un murmullo.

Pero Law no pareció complacido con aquello y en la siguiente embestida que estaba al punto de producir puso tanta potencia que ella sintió que el vientre le estallaría.

\- Más fuerte Robin!

\- Sí, Mucho! - gritó ella con una mueca de dolor.

\- Quieres que me corra dentro de ti?! Habla, Robin?! Te duele, Robin? Dime,

si te duele?!

Ella sonrió y comenzó a hacer de sus gemidos una melodía de mayor arranque, convirtiéndose en una droga para Law.

\- Duele... Pero me encanta, Law.

Law sonrió también y con movimientos torpes pero a la vez más deliciosos y veraces la llevó al clímax.

Ambos cerraron los ojos con fuerza y los abrieron de golpe en cuanto alcanzaron la cúspide del placer.

Ninguno se movió mucho. Estaban tensos, administrando las caricias de aquel orgasmo. Pero él no se limitó a esperar. Ya había esperado suficiente así que se arrojó a por los labios de Robin y los besó. Llevó su lengua hasta la garganta de la mujer entremezclando sus salibas. Se separó de ella y la miró.

\- Es por esto que no querías tener sexo antes del matrimonio? - preguntó ella.

\- En parte.- dijo él y bajó sobre su cuerpo mientras aún la seguía besando, y la mordía.

Bajó hasta su intimidad y la besó y la lamió igualmente.

Robin reaccionó como si hubiese perdido los sentidos en ese instante, apretó la cabeza de Law con sus muslos y hundió sus dedos en la cabellera de su esposo.

\- Oh, Law! Law!!

Y él enseguida advirtió el estado de su mujer y puso cadera contra cadera enrollando una pierna de la mujer en su cuerpo y penetrandola en un movimiento exacto.

La entrada forzada de su esposo la hizo chillar, no solo por qué la había llenado en milesimas de segundos, sino por lo exposiva y esquicita que fue aquella invasión. Como un golpe certero en los receptores del placer.

Jadeaban y jadeaban.

Robin le sonrió.

\- Te has estado conteniendo, verdad?

\- Un poco- dijo Law y le besó el pecho.

\- No tienes que hacerlo.

\- Quiero que primero tu cuerpo se acostumbre completamente al mío, luego... - sonrió - Luego veremos. He aguantado largos meses, un poco más no me matará

Robin se mordió el labio y con ambas manos se apretó los senos mientras hacía un arco con su cuerpo. En el acto produjo un sonido de placer puro capaz hasta de exitar a un sordo.

Law hizo un gesto de desespero y prepotencia.

\- Mierda, mujer! Espero que gimas así de bien cuando te esté haciendo el amor como un salvaje!


	17. capítulo: 17

Hancock se paró de la mesa. No había acabado su comida y se notaba un poco mal.

\- Hasta mañana.

\- Que te sucede, Hebihime?- preguntó una de sus hermanas y los demás la miraron con interés, incluso Luffy.

\- No sé preocupen, estoy bien... - dijo las últimas palabras en un hilo de voz que apenas se alcanzó a escuchar y su cuerpo se desparramó.

Luffy reaccionó como por inercia y se lanzó de rodillas al suelo para atraparla.

\- Hebihime sama!!- gritaron las chicas.

\- Hancock!! - gritaron los nakamas del sombrero de paja.

\- Hebihime? - dijo la anciana - Hebihime, estás bien?

\- Baba... ? - dijo ella un poco ida - Sí, solo es un mareo.

\- Solo eso?

\- Y un poco de asco, pero nada más.

\- Esperen... No estás...digo, bueno... Mareos, Asco...- dijo Nami pero finalmente se calló.

\- Es eso- dijo la anciana- Hebihime está... Está embarazada!!

\- Embarazada? - murmuró Hancock y se le escapó una sonrisa.

\- Deberías descansar- dijo la anciana- Llévala a la habitación a que descanse, Luffy.

Luffy no dijo nada o asintió. Tomó a la mujer en brazos y se dirigió a sus aposentos.

\- Luffy...?

\- Dime, Hancock.

\- Tu deseas este hijo realmente?

Luffy no respondió, no parecía haber escuchado la pregunta. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras sus espaldas.

Sanji estaba en las afueras mirando el cielo estrellado. Desde allí, podía ver el mar.

Un sonido llamó su atención y se puso en alerta.

\- Sanji... San?

\- Pudding? Que... Que haces aquí?

\- No fuiste a comer, verdad? Siempre nos preparas la comida y nosotros no hacemos nada por ti.

\- Me gusta prepararles la comida.

\- Traje esto para ti.- dijo y le extendió una cesta que traía en mano.

\- Oh! Jaja! - Sanji río, pero respiró ondo en sus adentros, estuvo al punto de decir que no tenía hambre - Gracias.

Sanji tomó la cesta en mano y echó un vistazo. Era su comida favorita.

\- Es mi...

\- Si. Tú comida favorita.

Sanji miró a Pudding y estuvo al punto de llorar.

\- Sanji... San. Que sucede?

\- Nada, solo... Solo...

Pudding se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó. Sanji hundió su rostro en los senos de la chica y se limpió las lágrimas.

\- Ya Pudding, estoy bien- dijo algo nervioso.

\- Seguro?

\- Sabes como soy. Demaciado sencible.

Ella asintió aún mirando sus ojos, luego sus labios. Comenzó a recordar aquella noche y enseguida se puso colorada.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a jadear sin advertirlo siquiera.

\- Para, Pudding chan.

\- Eh?

\- No hagas más eso.

\- Qué- dijo de forma entrecortada ahogando un jadeo en la última vocal.

\- Pudding... te advertí que no soy de hierro.

Pero la chica volvió a a hacer aquellos gestos. Se lamió el labio y luego lo mordió nuevamente.

Él se acercó a ella hasta el alcance de su boca y musitó sus últimas palabras.

\- Si haces algo más, no respondo.

Pero ella se inclinó y le rozó los labios.

Él actuó autoseguido. La besó primeramente y se acostaron en el suelo.

Uno encima del otro.

\- Te dije...- infiltró una mano en la ropa interior de la chica- que en la próxima... - le acarició el sexo y ella gimió sin reservas - fuece donde fuece - bajó su cremallera - no me iba a contener.

Sanji la aseguró por sus caderas y sin pensarlo un segundo comenzó a entrar en ella.

Sintió como Pudding se tensó pero no se detuvo. Él ya le había advertido y ella no le hizo caso.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente y a convertir aquel dolor en caricias.

Ella se removía bajo él, se mordió el labio, hacia gestos de placer, y trataba de mover las caderas pero Sanji no se lo permitía.

\- Para Pudding, si haces eso te voy a lastimar más.

\- Sanji... San, solo hazlo, por favor.

Sanji no dijo nada. Ella sufría, pero no por dolor sino por un orgasmo que nunca llegaba.

Él la besó, algo profundo y exigente, algo que la dejó embobada.

Sanji hizo movimientos más amplios, más fuertes, ya no sabía si podría contenerse, ni siquiera si ella gritara por qué lo hiciera.

\- Ah! Ah! Sanji San! - Gimió Pudding mientras sus piernas acariciaban las de Sanji.

Él envolvió la cabeza de la chica entre sus brazos y siguió moviendose, esta vez con mayor tosquedad.

Ella chilló, pero no fue por placer, él la había lastimado en una de la embestidas. Ella se refugió en su pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Sanji, aunque no quería lastimarla de ningún modo solo quería terminar con aquello de una maldita vez, o se volvería loco.

Hizo sus últimos movimientos contra las caderas de la chica, conteniendose, suavizando la completa invasión para no dañarla más.

Apretó la hierba que los rodeaba e hizo puños fuertes. Contenerse era más tortuosos que resistirse.

La miró a los ojos con la respiración torpe y besó sus labios.

Pudding lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

\- No... No te gustó? Te arrepientes? O... Fue porque te heri?

\- No... Es solo que por yo ser débil te contuviste. No debió ser placentero hacerle el amor a alguien como yo.

\- Qué... Qué dices? - dijo él sosteniendole el rostro y mirándola fijamente.

\- Sentí como te temblaba el cuerpo, Sanji San.

\- No entiendes nada, nada- dijo con una sonrisa - Si conteniendome fue tan... - se mordió el labio - tan delicioso, imagina cuando no lo haga. Te amo, Pudding chan... Y quiero que seas mía, solo mía.

\- Ya lo soy, Sanji San.

 ** _porfis algún comentario,_** ** _algo rapidito ;)_**


	18. capitulo: 18

Luffy la posó sobre la cama y tras mirarse por algunos segundos a los ojos, dió la vuelta y se alejó.

\- No me vas a responder, Luffy?

Luffy se detuvo y la miró de reojo. Extrañaba escuchar su nombre de sus labios pero no lo dió a demostrar o por lo menos, Hancock no lo advirtió.

\- Es mi hijo... Y tú hijo. Lo que sea que provenga de ti... Lo quiero.

Hancock reaccionó ante aquellas palabras como si le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría. Las mejillas se le volvieron coloradas y comenzó a respirar con dificultad...

\- Luffy... - los ojos se le volvieron llorosos y Luffy no pudo evitar volverse nuevamente hacia ella - Yo... Tú... - apretó las sábanas. Por qué no salía lo que quería decir? - Por qué aún me evitas?

Luffy caminó hacia ella.

\- Por qué te hice daño ese día, no quiero volver a hacerlo.

\- Por qué has cambiado tanto, Luffy?

\- Ni yo lo sé, Hancock.

\- Extraño tu sonrisa.

-Quiero volver a ser el de antes, y sonreir ante cualquier adversidad con el mismo optimismo, pero... ya no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo, Hancock.

La emperatriz se sintió desolada pero a la vez, sonrió.

\- Amo cuando dices mi nombre, Luffy.

Él se sorprendió. Ella había tenido el valor de decir lo que él no.

\- Y yo me conformo con el simple echo de verte.

Hancock se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

\- Lo siento.- dijo él.

\- Por qué?

\- No soy sano para ti. Ahora mismo dudo hasta si merezco lo que tengo. El poder es duro de llevar. Es como espinas fuertes que pueden dañar a un enemigo, pero que te hieren también.

\- Luffy?

Los ojos de Luffy brillaron, pero no por emoción, eran lágrimas que luchaban por salir, y enseguida le dio la espalda a su esposa.

\- Prometí que no lloraría. Soy débil, Hancock. Soy débil.

Hancock se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

\- Mereces todo lo que tienes y más, Luffy. Supongo que sigues siendo tú apresar de todo.

Luffy se volteó hacia ella y le acarició el rostro. Su esposa era hermosa y sabía perfectamente lo que sentía cuando veía el brillo en aquellos ojos.

\- Te amo- murmuró ella como si aquellas palabras se llevarán toda su fuerza.

Hancock fue la que dió el primer paso y se acercó hasta apoyar sus labios en los de su esposo.

Se separaron lentamente y Luffy pasó su pulgar por los labios de Hancock.

\- Me gustan. Me gusta mucho.

Ella respiraba con dificultad, intentaba aguntar los impulsos locos que la estaban atacando, creyó que era lo mejor, que Luffy no tendría cabeza para hacer el amor, pero de un momento a otro, él la arrastró con fuerza sujetando su cintura.

\- Tengo calor, Hancock. Me duele el pecho. Respirar me es difícil. Y... - dijo mientras jadeaba - quiero entrar en ti.

Hancock se quedó sin aire. Aquellas palabras ya habían entrado en ella y le habían echo caricias inimaginables.

\- Hazlo - pidió ella casi en un ruego - Hazlo, Luffy.

Él se quitó su vestimenta dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado y su perfecta erección. Aquellos simples roces con la mujer lo tenían completamente exitado. Luego, razgó las ropas de la emperatriz y observó su desnudez.

Ella estaba avergonzada, tanto que moriría, pero no se amedrentó. Lo miró con la cabeza en alto.

Luffy se acercó lo suficiente como para que miembro erecto tocará el vientre de la mujer. Ella se tensó ante aquel roce.

Él le acarició los brazos mientras le miraba los senos y sus largas piernas.

Ella tomó aire y apoyó su cuerpo en el de él, luego lo miró y cerró los ojos.

Él supo lo que quería pero no se lo dió, la tomó entre los brazos y la arrojó en la cama.

\- Luffy...

Luffy se arrastró sobre ella y fue ahí cuando la besó.

\- Abre las piernas, Hancock- pidió él y ella obedeció.

Él se ensambló en ella entrando firmemente en su interior.

\- Lu... Luffy... - dijo ella mientras apretaba los pectorales de su esposo.

Luffy elevó las piernas de la mujer hasta sus caderas y comenzó a invadirla con mayor potencia.

No eran movimientos toscos. Eran suaves, delicados, como si le estuviese haciendo el amor a una rosa de cristal.

Hancock se levantó con los codos hasta alcanzar el rostro de Luffy. Él estaba puramente exitado al igual que ella.

\- No... Aguanto... Luffy - dijo ella casi con lágrimas. Era delicioso. Aquellos movimientos eran demaciado placenteros, como si hubiese encontrado el punto exacto de su debilidad, pero estaba sufriendo. Era tan delicioso que estaba sufriendo. - Por favor.

Y él lo entendió. Se sentía exactamente igual.

Se acercó a los labios de su esposa y logró besarlos. Aseguró su cabeza con ambas manos sin soltar su boca y comenzó a embestirla con un poder aterrador.

Ambos sentían sus sexos adormecidos por la fricción, sus cuerpos le sudaban, el pecho les pedía un aliento y su cerebro un fin, pero no se detuvo. Siguió acariciando las paredes de su vagina con su miembro. Pues hasta que no la penetrara en el acto de plenitud, hasta no regalarle el tan anelando orgasmo, hasta ese instante, no se detendría.

El clímax llegó como una bofetada. Inesperado y a la vez esperado, con ardor, pero con una dulzura que sobrepasaba cualquier agonía.

Hancock se tumbó en la cama totalmente y él se acomodó sombre sus senos.

\- Lu... Luffy.

\- Si volviese a vivir... Te elegiría nuevamente - besó el busto de su esposa y luego la miró a los ojos.

Una sonrisa se acomodó en el rostro de Luffy. Una sonrisa amplia que dejaba ver casi por completo su dentadura.

Hancock lo acompañó en el gesto.

\- Cuando descubrí que el One Piece nunca podría estar frente mis ojos... Me derrumbé. En mi mente esa era la puerta para volverme el rey de los piratas. Nada salió como lo había pensado, nisiquiera mejor o peor, simplemente... No ocurrió. Ahora...ya no me importa, Hancock. No necesito un tesoro - sonrió-...

... Ya te tengo a ti


	19. capítulo: 19

Siete días pasaron. Robin y Law regresaron a donde los Muguiwuaras. Querían su independencia como matrimonio pero, ya eran una gran familia. No querían, o por lo menos la arqueóloga, no quería separarse definitivamente de ellos.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para la cena y notaron el semblante cambiado en todos, y el que más los sorprendió, fue Luffy.

Su sonrisa vivaz, dinámica, capaz de encender a cualquiera había regresado y así mismo, una felicidad optimista que los había abandonado.

\- Aquí está! - dijo Sanji que entró junto a los demás cocineros con las manos llenas de manjares.

\- Yo quiero carne, Sanji - dijo Luffy.

\- Tu carné ya viene en camino, Luffy - dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

Hancock se apareció con una bandeja repleta de carne y la ubicó frente a su esposo.

Luffy sonrió sin reparos.

\- Gracias Hancock - dijo con cariño. La mujer asintió, pero cuando estuvo al punto de tomar asiento, él la agarró por una mano y la sentó en sus piernas - Come conmigo, Hancock- dijo y a Hancock casi le da un ataque de nervios.

\- Ese es mi capitán - dijo Zoro y lo saludó con una jara de cerveza - Ven acá, Nami.

\- Que dices? Estás Loco?!

\- Loco por meterte en la cama. Será solo un segundo- la tomó por la mano y la obligó a levantarse de su asiento.

\- No te atrevas...

Pero él reaccionó antes que terminara de hablar y no solo la sentó encima de él, sino que a orcajadas.

\- Zo... Zoro.

Y Zoro sonrió.

Robin echó una de sus risitas traviesas y miró a Law. No hacía ni el más mínimo gesto así que se sentó sobre él y rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

\- No es el lugar, Robin.

\- Valla - río ella pícara y le murmuró algo al oído- no es lo que dice tu miembro.

Law se limpió la garganta y la agarró fuerte por la cintura para hablarle también en el oído.

\- Ni se te ocurra dejarme así, Robin.

\- Exitado? Tenemos toda la noche, esposo mío- dijo y volvió a sonreír.

Pudding se avergonzó al ver todas aquellas escenas, pero miró a Sanji como si lo deseara.

\- Ellos son un caso aparte, Pudding chan, no tienes que...

Pero Pudding se lanzó hacia él y lo besó frente a todos. Sanji dejó caer el cigarrillo, la tomó en brazos, se sentó y la sentó en sus piernas.

\- Oye Oye! Que para eso tienen sus camas- dijo Franky y se bebió una botella de cola en un instante.

\- Jaja! Están calurientos al parecer?- dijo Usopp mientras masticaba.

\- Y tú Usopp, cuando te casaras con Kaya chan? - Preguntó Sanji y al Narizón se le fue la comida por la garganta. Comenzó a toser una y otra vez.

\- Yo... Yo... Jaja!

\- Que lindo es el amor!- dijo Brook y sacó su violín para animar aún más el ambiente.

\- Ay! Uff! Por qué siento tanta calor? - dijo Chopper.

\- No te digo... - dijo Franky con una sonrisa - Son estos calenturientos.

\- No creo que sea momento para esas cosas - dijo Jimbei que estaba muy serio sentado al otro lado de la mesa - Mejor coman - señaló el hombre pez la comida y sonrió - O no tendrán fuerzas para matar la calentura en la noche.

\- Jaja! Jaja! - río Luffy y todos lo acompañaron en el acto.

\- Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo Jimbei mientras deboraba un trozo de carne.

\- Creí que Saldías con otra cosa, Jimbei.

Y así estuvieron comiendo y riendo por el resto de la noche joven, pero en cuanto llegó la madurez de la misma, solo gemidos resonaban en los pasillos.

Luffy miró a su esposa. Yacían abrazados sobre su lecho mientras ella dormía. Era tan hermosa pero no era su físico lo que más quería de ella, o quizás su personalidad. Lo que él más apreciaba era aquel corazón delicado que sobre todas las cosas, lo amaba.

Hancock abrió los párpados lentamente para encontrar los ojos de su esposo. Casi instantánea fue su sonrisa. Adoraba despertar junto a él.

\- Lu... Luffy, sucede algo?

Luffy sonrió.

\- Solo pensaba que...

\- Si?

\- Hancock?

\- Mm?

\- Tú... Tú... eres mi One Piece.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
